Wherever I Go
by ProfessorNef
Summary: Sequel to 'Wrong Direction'.  It's the last semester for the gang, but things aren't the same once they begin. A new principle just might jeopardize Hao's chances of graduating. As if that's not bad enough, the gang worries about separation for college.
1. New Years

A/N: OMG! YAY! I'm back! Finally getting this story going thanks to all of you wonderful readers and reviewers from the first part to this story titled _Wrong Direction. _I am SO excited to start this sequel in high hopes that you all enjoy it. Like writing the first one, I have no idea where this is going, but I have some options in my head, so please deal with me. LOL! If you didn't read the first part please do! Though I don't really think you HAVE to in order to understand this one...as of yet that is. Anyways! I'm going to shut up now and let you read the story. Thanks for all of you for sticking by me!  
P.S: THANK YOU SO MUCH TO MY WONDERFUL BETA UDYJAY! I should have had you correct my crap writing in the first one and all..lol! I love you! (And I'm waiting for updates to your story as well!)

0o0o0o

Ever wondered if all those hours in your geometry class would pay off one day? Or perhaps dissecting that frog during a science class will one day land you the ultimate paying job. Let's face it, we didn't use it then, we don't use it now, and we won't use it in the future. Hao found himself asking these questions over and over again in his head as he pondered over his physics holiday homework. He threw his pencil down for what must have been the hundredth time, ruffling his hair and tying it into a ponytail, then picking the pencil back up to try again. A knock on the door cooled him from his quickly rising frustration and he relaxed back in his seat. "Come in!" he yelled as he placed the pencil behind his ear. He watched as the door opened and his brother stepped in. "What do you want, Yoh?" Hao asked, rather on the harsh side, though he hoped his brother didn't notice.

Yoh wondered on over to where his brother sat looking at the mess on the table. "Still doing your homework?" Yoh asked coolly, propping himself up on the table and began to swing his legs.

With a sigh, Hao removed the pencil from its resting place and sat upright in his chair. "Still? This is my first attempt at it. Just remembered it was in my backpack. Get off the table." Opening one of the drawers, he pulled out a textbook that had the word 'Physics' written in large letters and a picture of people on a roller coaster as its cover. He placed the textbook on his desk and then, taking a deep breath, he blew the dust off. Both boys started coughing as dust flew all around and into their lungs. Then he opened the book to the index. Each page creaked as it was finally opened.

As Yoh caught his breath, he looked to his brother. "When the hell was the last time you used that book?" He asked.

"Never." Hao answered, a little embarrassed that he's had it there for so long collecting dust. As he found his page, he began reading some things out loud.

"You're not supposed to use anything for help." Yoh told his twin, pulling out his cell phone and beginning to text. Hao rolled his eyes as he grabbed the homework packet and began trying to solve the first problem. Yoh watched him attempt the problem, realizing that it wasn't his first, second, or even third try at it. The paper seemed wasted with all the erase marks on it. He looked back to his phone, but kept an eye every now and again at the paper below. "That's not how you do it." He said coolly.

Hao's anger was already sky rocket high when he heard his brother tell him he was doing it wrong…once more. With a glare, he gripped the pencil in a tight fist. "How would you know? You're not even looking! And would you get off of the table!" He protested. Yoh was, without a doubt, the smarter of the two. Though it was really only due to Hao skipping a lot in his first three years and dates back to middle school. Yoh always helped him with his work, or rather did all of his work. But right now Hao was trying, for the first time in what seemed like forever, to do the work on his own. Yet, how could he really when he didn't know how to do it in the first place?

Setting his phone down, Yoh took the pencil from the other with a little force needed and began to explain. "I keep telling you that in order to get the answer to these types of questions, you have to measure the volume, not mass." He began scribbling on the paper, setting up the function. "There, now try and solve it." He handed Hao the pencil and picked his phone back up.

Hao took a few deep breaths before he set himself on getting this problem right. There were a few pauses and many erases, but he finally finished it. "There! Yoh, I finished it!" He handed the paper to his twin and waited impatiently, flipping the pencil in his hand.

Not even a full five seconds passed when Yoh sighed and looked up from the paper. "It's wrong." Before Hao could start on one of his angry rampages, Yoh set his phone down and took the pencil. "Dude, you got five plus eight wrong! You're trying to measure the volume I said, not the mass!"

"I don't even know the difference!" Hao yelled.

"Alright." Yoh said calmly, setting the paper down once more. "Take a deep breath and calm down." He waited until his brother did as he was told. "Now, we have to get going soon, so when we get home tomorrow and rest, I'll help you, okay?"

With a nod, Hao started packing up his books when there was a light knock on the door. His mother entered the room before he acknowledged her, and she walked over to her sons. "Yoh, get off the table! What's wrong with you?" She said, smacking her son over the head. Then, she handed him his winter coat and gear. She then turned to Hao and watched as he put his school work away. "Hao, you're still not done with that?" She asked. When he shook his head, she smacked him over the head. "You've had a week and a half and you still haven't finished? I bet you started today!" Grabbing his bag, she began unpacking his work and flipping through the pages of unfinished, untouched work.

Hao gulped and took a step back. "Don't worry mom, it's easy stuff. I'll finish it tomorrow." He said, offering her a smile.

But Keiko was not having that. "Oh no." She said, placing her hands on her hips. "You are taking this with you to the party and you will work on it then."

He watched as his mother held out his bag to him. "But mom, it's new years eve. Can't I just do it tomorrow?"

"Absolutely not young man. You better finish it, and you better get a good grade on it." Then, she handed him his winter coat and gear, heading out of the room.

Hao looked to Yoh as his twin offered him a smile. "Don't worry Hao, I'll help you." With that, they left the room together, meeting up with Anna and the rest of the family at the entrance.

0o0o0o

All around everyone was blowing horns and cheering. The streets were loud and crowded with people drunk and sober, but mostly drunk. It was New Years Eve! The gang headed on over to the Tao residence to celebrate not only the new year, but Ren's birthday as well. Horohoro boasted about how his boyfriend aged along with the year and so far they've been hearing him go on about it all night. Ryu was way past the drunk-o-meter and was trying not to knock out on the couch. Faust and Eliza already placed bets if he was going to make it to see the new years roll in. Many doubted it. Chocolove and Horo began pigging out in the kitchen while others watched on. Hao sat at the food table, bits and pieces of food falling onto his homework. He wiped some away while his boyfriend, Lyserg, tried to explain how to do the problem after Yoh failed so many times before. But the noise all around seemed to be making this a lot harder for Hao to focus. But he did not complain. The more he didn't understand, the longer his loved one would hover over him explaining. From time to time Lyserg would guide Hao's hand across the paper drawing different shapes and patterns. Hao simply relished in the feel of the others soft warm hand on his own. However, he needed to get this work done and all the noise coming from the two hogs at the table was not helping. "Hey! Can you two please eat like normal human beings? Get a plate and sit down!" He yelled, catching the attention of everyone in the kitchen.

Horohoro and Chocolove paused as they looked to Hao. Both debated whether they were going to listen or not, but when he gave a glare, they piled their plates high and left the kitchen. Ren walked in to get a cup of soda when he saw the two working on the holiday homework packet. After getting his cup he walked over to see what exactly they were working on. "Physics huh?" He said, taking a sip from his cup. "You know, I have a calculator and text book in my room. You two can go and work on it there. It'll be less noisy so it's easier to concentrate." He took another sip from his cup as the two stared at him. Ren looked back and rolled his eyes. "It's okay! It's only like, ten o'clock. I'll come get you before the new years thingy on TV, now go."

With that he led them to his room and closed them in, yelling at everyone to leave the two alone, except Yoh. The room was much quieter than being out there with everyone who was in the partying mood. Though Hao would have loved to be out there with them having a blast and sneaking drinks, he had to finish this homework. He had to admit to himself, it was a tad bit awkward being alone in Ren's room with Lyserg. Even though Lyserg has slept in his bed, usually they were too tired to even make out. Right now, they are wide awake, and the closeness from before wasn't really helping the situation. Hao took a seat on the window sill, opening it a bit to let the cool air fill the warm room. Crossing his legs, he placed the work packet on his leg and smiled. "Alright, lets get this done!" He looked up to see Lyserg smiling back at him.

0o0o0o

Soon enough everyone was gathered in front of the television to begin the countdown. Everyone cheered in unison and horns blew loudly when the countdown got to ten. Together they all began. 10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1! There was loud cheering and a roar of 'Happy New Years'. A few seconds passed before everyone turned to Ren to yell 'Happy Birthday'. He face palmed, but smiled when his mother drew him into a hug. Of course Horo was next to give Ren his birthday hug and kiss. Then Jun and so on. The day was one full of many celebrations. Though once the adults took over the living room, the group made their way outside the estate to catch some fresh air. Snow covered the ground, but the coldness was welcoming. Horo threw himself in the snow and began to make a snow angel, followed quickly by Yoh. They laughed as everyone stood and watched the two. Horo sat up and looked to everyone. "So, what's your new years resolution guys and gals?" He asked before laying back in the snow and continuing his snow angel. "Mines is to conquer my fear of spiders! They will scare me no more!" He yelled into the dark morning.

Ren giggled and threw a bit of snow at his boyfriend. "Yours should be to stop eating so much." He said, receiving laughs from everyone. Horo pouted for a moment, so Ren got up to give him a quick kiss. But Horo will be, well, Horo and he pulled the small boy down into the snow with him. Ren cursed at him in Chinese for a moment while Horo sat up and laughed, but he settled on sitting in Horo's lap.

"So, what's your resolution Ren?" Horo asked as he wrapped his arms around the smaller male.

"Nothing. I am perfect as it is." He said with a grin.

Everyone laughed and groaned at his blunt conceited reply , but soon everyone began to share. Chocolove boasted about becoming the best comedian out there, which is his resolution every year. Manta's is to grow a few inches taller, which is his resolution every year. Ryu's was to become the best sushi chef in the world. Yoh's was too finally stay awake in class long enough for it to at least start. Anna's was to slap every single one of them at least once before school finishes, though no one doubted her succession. She always did. Lyserg's was to try foods he's never tried before. Hao's was to graduate. Everyone cheered him on for it. Yoh bolted upright, snow falling off his shoulder's as he felt the need to say something. "I almost forgot to tell everyone! Our principle is leaving! Well, he left already cause when school starts again, there's gonna be a new principle." He finished, receiving stares from everyone. He frowned a bit. "What? I'm not making this up. I was waiting for Hao to get out of detention that time with the whole Lyserg beating up thingy and I heard Principle Herman talking on the phone saying that he's quitting and once the New Year's is over he won't be at the school anymore."

Hao began to cheer loudly, laying back in the snow in complete joy. "Yes! With him out of the way, I'll definitely graduate on time! There is a god!" He chanted.

"Not so fast Hao." Yoh said, looking to his brother. "I also heard that it was our old middle school principle taking his place. Basically they are switching jobs. So Principle Marco is the new principle of the high school." Yoh finished, looking down.

Hao bolted upright, glaring at his brother. "What? That freak is gonna be the principle?"

"Wait." Lyserg said, feeling confused like no tomorrow. "Whose Principle Marco?"

Yoh smiled at the other. "That's right, you never met him. Well, he's a man that we don't know the last name to. He introduced himself with only his first name, so whatever. But he knows all of us and hates us. He was the principle at the middle school we attended and he knows all about the red stars and stuff like that."

"He's the asshole who gave me that detention where I met my gang. He's such a pedophile." Hao said under his breath, though it was heard by all.

"A pedophile?" Lyserg asked.

Horo laughed. "Not really, though he does seem like one. I told you he's always had a thing for you Hao. He loves your long hair." Horo teased, laughing harder.

Hao shot him a glare before sinking back into the snow. "That man hates me, and I hate him. So much for an easy graduation."

Rolling over in the snow, Yoh laid next to his twin brother and smiled. "Don't worry bro! I'll be there to help you. Since when have I not done your homework."

"Since when have I not done both of your homework?" Manta grunted. Everyone shared a laugh as the time flew by. Soon everyone was shoved into their guest rooms to sleep for the rest of the night.

0o0o0o

It was early morning when Hao woke from his sleep to the smell of coffee. He reluctantly got out of bed and headed to the bathroom, then off to the kitchen. He was greeted by Ren, who seemed to be the only other person up and was the one making the coffee. He sat at the table a tad bit lazily and sunk in his chair. He waited until Ren sat down before he sat upright in his chair. "What time is it?"

"About nine-forty." Ren said, taking a sip of his coffee. "Why are you up?"

Hao pointed to the others cup. "I smelled the coffee." He grinned when he received a laugh from his friend. Now that he thought about it, he had never spent one on one time like this with Ren. Horo, sure, when he begged Hao to escort him to the bathroom late at night when he slept over his house. Sadly he couldn't say that was when they were younger since it was just last week. As for his other friends, none of them were as level headed as Ren was, so they didn't really matter. "So, why are you up?" He finally asked.

There was no reply for a moment as Ren took another sip from his cup and then set it back onto the table. "I'm eighteen now. And soon you all will be joining me." Picking up his cup once more he took a long drink.

"Yeah, and I can't wait to turn eighteen. Think about it Ren," he leaned over in his seat closer to his friend, "You can make your own choices, and no one can make you go against it."

Ren smiled a bit before he set his cup down and looked his friend in the eyes. "It's not that simple you know. Not only that, but us turning eighteen also means that the school year is coming to an end."

No one spoke as Hao comprehended what was going through the others head. True, the school year will end and they will all graduate. But that means college, and that means separation. He never really thought of that day much because back then he didn't really care. Yet, once he went over to the Diethel's that faithful day, they mentioned that Lyserg was to go to college at every expense. This was going to come up sooner or later, but its new years and his friends birthday, with many more to come, so it was a time to celebrate. "Don't worry about that right now, Ren. Come on, what would my brother tell you?" Hao smiled and rested back in his chair. "Come on, what would he say?"

Ren sighed and then smiled. "Yoh would say 'Everything will work out'. I know."

"Exactly! So don't worry about it." They stood there for a few more silent minutes before others began to wake and enter the kitchen. "Come on Ren, we have a birthday to celebrate." Hao said, rising from his seat. "I'm gonna go get dressed. Don't let Yoh hear about this conversation. He'll go on with one of his chants."

"Yes, he thinks chanting makes it important. Thanks Hao." Ren said, also rising from his seat. With that they left the kitchen to dress and spend a day in full celebration mode.


	2. Old School, New Rules

A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for the awesome reviews! Nice to see some of you back from the first fic! Sorry for the late update...I kinda forgot how to add a chapter. But I remembered and now here it is! Chapter 3 will be up in about a week! Thanks for reading!

0o0o0o

There are those moments when the alarm clock goes off and you hit the snooze button. Especially when you just had a week and a half off from school. But the snooze button only stops it for a minute, and then it'll begin its annoying ringing again. Hao smacked his hand down on his alarm clock a few times until it finally stopped. He decided he hated being woken up by Anna, so went out and got an alarm clock which proved to be just as annoying. After laying in bed for a few more moments he finally sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes and yawning. After marching to the bathroom and kicking his brother out, he made his way back to the room to put on his uniform, but was shocked to see Anna standing there in regular clothes. "Got a doctor's appointment or something?" He asked as he opened his closet doors. Anna shook her head and motioned to his bed. Regular clothes were laid out for him and he slowly closed his closet. "Do I have a doctors appointment today that I was not told about?" He said, taking a seat on his bed next to the clothes.

"No." Anna said. She grabbed an envelope from her back pocket and handed it to Hao. "Read it." She said as he took the envelope.

It was already opened, so he pulled out the paper, unfolded it, and began to read: "Asakura household. This is a noticed for the upcoming term, all students are to report to school in dress down to receive their new uniforms under the new principal. On a special note to this household, please note that any detentions or suspensions following the student Hao Asakura will remain as punishment follows. Thank you and we look forward to a special new start. -Marco"

Hao stared at it for a moment before crumbling up the paper and tossing it in his small garbage can. "Why must that man always single me out?" He laid back on his bed, folding his arms behind his head.

Anna headed for the door. "Get dressed. We still got school. And by the way, you have a doctors appointment this Thursday." With that she left the room.

0o0o0o

The gang stood around the staircase that led into the building. No one had been allowed into the school yet, so Horo and Joco played in the snow. Anna impatiently waited, while Yoh stood beside her smiling and watching his friends. Ren rolled his eyes as Horo slipped on the snow, knocking Manta over as well. Everyone laughed when they had to dig poor little Manta out of the snow. Lyserg watched as Hao tried to finish up his homework. By the time Hao put the packet back into his bag, the doors opened to reveal a very tall bald male dressed all in white. He looked out to all the students before standing aside. "All students are to report to the auditorium for assembly and new uniforms." With that, he turned and entered the building.

Hao pulled his bag over his shoulder and snickered. "Pofe Griffith. Bet he's taking over the Writing class." He stepped inside the building, everyone following close behind.

Horo ran up to the front of the group to stand next to his friend. "You don't think they switched all the teachers, do you Hao?"

"Of course they did." Hao said without looking at the other. "Marco doesn't go anywhere without his group of weirdos."

The group entered the auditorium first and took a seat in the back row. But they were quickly stopped by a female, also dressed all in white. She pointed and motioned for the person to come along. "Hao. You're up in the front. Let's go." She said rather nicely.

"Miine Montgomery!" Hao said enthusiastically. He smiled a wide smile at her as he kicked back in his chair. "I'm good here. No worries." He set his bag down on the floor, looking ahead at the stage, but he knew she hadn't left the area. He saw a tall male from the corner of his eyes walk up to her and cross his arms. "Aw shit. Chris Benstar." He muttered under his breath.

"Asakura! Let's go!" The male said in a booming voice. He watched the teen sigh and gather up his bag. Once he exited the aisle, the taller male placed his hand on Hao's shoulder. "Up on stage. Principal Marco's request."

"Oh, am I an example again?" Hao stated sarcastically. "How you been Chris?"

With a shove, Chris began leading Hao down the aisle to the stairs. "Watch it Asakura. I'm your new gym teacher."

Hao giggled. "I thought you were always more of the reading type." The teacher said nothing as he walked up onto stage with the student. There was a row of chairs, but Hao was lead behind the curtain and into the back room. He looked around and saw the other teachers standing there, along with the new principal. "Oh sheesh." He muttered.

Marco's eyes lit up when he saw the student. He got up from his seat and walked over. There was a smile on his face that Hao knew all to well. It was a fake smile. Marco never expected Hao to make it this far in school, there was no doubt about that in the students mind. "It's no wonder Principal Herman switched positions with me. You're still here. Well, look how much you've grown!" he said, clasping his hands together.

"What do you want old man?" Hao stated plainly. He crossed his arms and rested on one leg.

There was a moment of silence, that smile never leaving Marco's face. Finally, he turned away from the boy to a box and began looking through it. "Asakura…aha! Here you are. Asakura, Hao." He handed the boy a package. "Your new uniform."

Hao looked at the package and shrugged. "Couldn't give the damn thing to me in homeroom like everyone else? Or are you angry to admit that I'll be apart of this school."

"Not for long you will." Marco snapped, the smile finally leaving his face, but it was quickly put back into place. "No Hao, you are going to put the uniform on and when I say, Pofe will lead you out onto the stage so everyone can see the new uniform." He crossed his arms and stepped back.

Hao opened the package. His eyebrows furrows as he took out the all white uniform. Slacks, button down shirt, and red tie. The back of the shirt had the logo "X-Law Academy" written on it in red in a weird fashion. With a snort, Hao threw the package on the floor. "I'm not wearing that."

A pause filled the air, before Marco bent and picked up the package. "It also contains your gym uniform. Red sweats and a white tee with the logo." He made to hand the package back, but when Hao did not extend any invitation to take it, his smile left his face for good. "You are trying my patience Hao."

With a roll of his eyes, Hao leaned back against the wall. "Give it your best shot Marco. Even back in my middle school days, you hit like a girl."

Before anything could have happened, the door opened to reveal Miine. "Everyone is seated sir." She said.

Marco straightened his clothes and shoved the package into Hao's hands. "Get changed and wait for your cue." With that, he left the room.

Pofe motioned for Hao to follow and he did. He led the student to the bathroom and stood outside the door. Inside, Hao set to work. He counted the sinks and stopped at the third. Giving it three small knocks, he lifted it out of place to reveal a hole in the wall. He stuck his arm in and pulled out a small box. "I was gonna save this for later, but." He opened the box and looked through it until he found a blue tube. "Blue dye." He whispered. Quickly, he placed the box back into the hole and lifted the sink back into place. Turning on the water, he set to work.

0o0o0o

Yoh had just finished explaining less then half of Hao's history with these new teachers when Marco came out onto stage. Everyone in the auditorium hushed when he took his place at the podium. Fixing his glasses, he set the microphone to meet his size. "Good morning students and welcome back after the long holiday. Happy new year to all." He paused before starting up again. "Let me introduce myself. I am your new principal, Marco. These are your new teachers, you will meet them in your classes. Please note that no one has the same locker from the previous semester, you will be issued one in your homeroom classes at the end of the day. For now, please leave all coats in your homeroom after this assembly." There was another pause before he stepped down from the podium, leaving the mic. "I know you can all hear me without the microphone, so I won't use it. Let me begin to explain the expectations. I expect perfect attendance from each and everyone of you unless you are severely sick or someone has dropped dead. I expect outstanding grades in all of your classes, if not, you will being staying after school with your teaches. Step out of line and the consequences…well, you're all good students." He looked out into the crowd. It seemed already he had control. No one dared to talk. "Now, you all received a letter home that you will get new uniforms. They are much like the ones your teachers wear now. You will receive yours in homeroom. But you should see what they look like. So, here to present the new uniform is a person from this very student body, Hao Asakura." There was a pause.

Yoh covered his face and sank in his chair. "This can only end in disaster." Lyserg looked at him and then back to the stage.

Marco looked to the side. "Asakura?" He yelled. But once more there was no answer. Pofe ran out onto the stage and whispered in the others ear. "He what? We are on the second floor and you expect me to believe he left through the window?" There was a murmur coming from the students, but Marco held out his hand. "Silence!" he yelled, then turned back to Pofe. "Find him!"

"No need! I'm right here!" Hao said from the far back of the auditorium. "Love what you did with the uniforms Marco." He smiled. His pants had taken on a dark blue along with the top. The red tie untouched. The back logo had been dyed over and replaced with a red star drawn on with marker. He fashioned himself down the aisle, receiving claps and cheers from the students. "Thank goodness too, cause white really isn't my color." It was clear that the principal was unhappy. His eyes followed the students every move. He watched him get up on stage and take a bow. Then walk over to stand by his side. Hao placed his arm to rest on the taller man's shoulder and waved out to the school. "This man knows what he's doing!" Hao shouted out to the school.

Without a word, Marco grabbed Hao by the arm and led him to the back. He threw him into the back room, moving aside for Pofe and Chris to enter. "Watch him! I'll be back after the assembly!" He slammed the door and went back to address the school.

0o0o0o

It must have been another thirty minutes. Hao sat on a chair, the two males leaning against the wall, arms folded, eyes shooting him. He leaned back in his chair and pulled a pack of gum out of his pocket. It was quickly snatched by Chris, who shook his head and repositioned himself against the door. With a shrug, Hao began rocking the chair when the door finally opened. Marco entered, anger across his face. "Get to your homerooms. Your students are waiting. Pofe, get me an extra uniform from the box for this delinquent."

"Thanks for the compliment. It's so nice to hear one from you!" Hao boasted sarcastically.

Marco waited impatiently for Pofe to find another uniform of the right size, but showed no signs. Once he handed the package to Marco, he thanked him and watched him leave. Once the door closed, he threw the package at the student. As though expecting, Hao caught it with ease. "You will not do this to me here Hao! I've had enough of your intolerance!" Hao listened on as he threw the package on the floor next to his bag. "You are going to change into those clothes and be a good damn student!" He paused. He stood up straight and took off his glasses, placing them in his pocket safely. "But," he began, "we can't have it getting dirty on your first day." He lifted his sleeves and balled his hands up into fist.

0o0o0o

Yoh entered his homeroom with Anna and Manta. They had Miine, which he approved of since she's the only one Hao actually gets along with. He sighed and went up to her desk to get his uniform. "Good morning Miine." Yoh said with a smile.

She smiled back and began digging through the box. "Good morning Yoh. I was hoping you'd be in my homeroom." She handed him his package. "We're going to the rest rooms to change three at a time, but if you don't care much about privacy, you can head to the gym locker room and pick out your locker and change. Here's your gym lock." She handed him the lock and he smiled.

He took a step, but then paused. He rubbed his right cheek and looked at his teacher. "Hey, um, do you know where my brother is?"

She looked at the roster. "Well, he's in my homeroom. But with that stunt he pulled this morning, probably getting a lecture from Marco." She smiled up at Yoh and he smiled back, gave a thank you, and headed for the locker room. He switched and began rubbing his left cheek, his cheek bone beginning to hurt, but nothing hurt more then his eye at the moment. He stopped in the hallway and shook his head, catching his balance.

"Yoh? Are you alright?" he heard a familiar voice ask. He looked up to see Ren standing in front of him, a worried expression on his face. He nodded, and Ren helped him balance. "Come on, I'm headed to the locker rooms as well." He helped him get to the locker room.

Yoh quickly sat down on the wooden bench, grasping his head between his arms. When Ren came up to him again, he shook his head. "I just have a headache, that's all. I'll be fine." Suddenly the pain stopped. He looked up, looked around and stood up. He was confused, but got dressed quickly, stuffed the gym uniform into his locker, and returned to class.


	3. Extracurricular

A/N: HIYA! Thanks for the reviews! I'm sorry its taking so long to post. It's taking even longer to write. Deal with me!  
Lyserg-chan- lol! I love your questions! You shall see them together more in later chapters!  
zaza98able- Yes, he is hated by everyone! I can't stand Marco...ugh! I hate uniforms period, so I tired to make this one as obnoxious as possible, to fit with Marco's smugness. Haha!  
SK-fan7- Thanks for such the enthusiasm! I love it!  
Thanks to all readers! I'll shut up now, here's the next chapter!

0o0o0o

The day was coming to an end, and no one has yet seen Hao in class. No, he lay upon the roof of the school, snow covering every inch, but he didn't care. The cold snow felt good as he piled it on his heated face. He sat up and looked around at the untouched snow, and then the single trail that was his. He looked at it, studied it, and it was easy to tell that whoever had come up here was stumbling all over the place. Small blood trails led to where he sat now. The snow he held in his hand up to his face quickly melted. He looked to his blood covered hand and angrily placed it deep in the snow. "What a first fucking day back." He said, slowly laying back down. He heard the bell ring for the last time that day and sat up. He had to clean his face before Yoh saw, but there was no doubt he was gonna have a black eye. Scooping up his book bag now soaked with melted snow, he exited the roof slowly, made sure the hall was empty and made his way to the staircase. Hao kept his face down as he brushed past the students and headed to the bathroom.

"Hao!" He heard a female voice call. He chose to ignore it, but the person had caught up to him. "Hao, you need to be in homeroom. The day is not over."

Homeroom? Since when does the day last this long? He realized it was Miine, the only teacher he respected out of that old staff crew…well, new now. Thank goodness she's his advisor. Hao sighed and nodded. "Can I just go to the bathroom?" He asked.

She tapped her foot on the floor. "You've been cutting class all day, didn't you have time to go to the bathroom?" When she didn't receive an answer, she grew concerned. "Hao, look at me."

His breath caught in his lungs and he shook his head. "May I go to the bathroom?"

"No." Miine said. There was a pause before she grasped his chin and forced him to look up. She sighed and he looked back down. "What happened?" She asked.

"Ask your boss, again." He shoved passed her and slammed the door open to the bathroom. Luck just wasn't on his side. Ren was just about to exit the room when Hao entered. He stopped in his tracks for what felt like an hour, but was only a few seconds then turned to leave. Ren being, well, Ren grabbed his arm and pulled him over to the sink. "Ren, don't. This is nothing."

Ren rolled his eyes and turned on the faucet. "Shut up, Hao." He said, grabbing a stack of napkins and letting the warm water soak up some. He slapped the napkin onto Hao's face, receiving a hiss from the other. "What happened?"

"You know, you could be a little more gentle." He grabbed the napkin and placed it over his eye. Ren began taking other napkins and wiping the blood and cuts from his face. "Same old crap from middle school. Principal's office. Well, it didn't happen in his office this time. Don't want to get blood on the new carpet." He snickered, and then hissed in pain.

Ren threw out the napkins and sighed. "All done. Go back to class, we'll talk about it after school."

"Don't tell Yoh." Hao pleaded.

"I think he knows." Ren said, crossing his arms at the taller boy. "What are you gonna say? You got jumped. By who? You do the jumping!"

Hao thought for a moment and then nodded. "I'll think of something damn it." They left the bathroom and headed back to their separate homerooms. Hao entered the room, his face down as he took his seat in the far back corner. He turned to look out the window as the teacher spoke.

Miine paused as she watched the student take his seat. She gathered some papers and placed them on his desk, returning to the front of the classroom. "Let me start over. As a new semester starts, you are all required to take an extracurricular class. Now, seniors are required to take two extracurricular classes to make up for a full year." There was a roar of disappointment from the class and she waited until they hushed. "I forgot, you're all seniors. Anyways, I've handed you three papers. Two have the list of all the extracurricular classes and descriptions that we are offering you. The third sheet had the list, you are to check the top five that you want, just in case some get over filled. Any sports you want, you'll have to try out for. Are there any questions?" Miine sighed when almost everyone's hands shot up. "Yes, Manta?"

He looked to the paper before asking his question. "We're getting a school band? Do you have to try out for that as well?"

"Well, it's kind of like a sport. You have to be good at the instrument, but somebody might be better. So yes, you have to try out." She answered. Half of the classes hands went down to her relief. "No Yoh, you can't start a club to see who can sleep the longest." His hand slowly went down. "Alright, everyone read over the clubs and chose which ones you would want to join." She walked around the classroom, making sure everyone was doing what she asked. When approaching the back row, she realized that Hao was still looking out the window. With a sigh, she stooped down to desk level and whispered. "Hao? Why aren't you reading the papers?" She asked.

"Cause I don't care for extracurr-aculars." He stated bluntly, not taking his eyes off the outside world covered in a white sheet of snow.

Miine sighed before pushing the papers towards him slightly. "There's a lot here I know you'll like. You can't graduate without these." There was a moment before Hao finally turned to the papers in front of him. She smiled, hoping to reassure him. "Look, there's a basketball team, baseball team, martial arts, football. Even bowling. And, I want you to take the art course. It's with me." When he nodded she checked off art on the list and continued to explain more.

"I'll do art and martial arts. Gotta take the frustration out somehow." He smiled at her when she gave him a small glare. "That's it." He said, then began looking out the window again.

Rising from her kneeling position, she smiled and patted him softly on his head. "Alright." She gathered his papers and began walking around the class, taking other students papers. Finally, the bell let out for school to end. "Okay everyone! Come up one by one when I call your name. I'll give you your locker numbers and locks. Your lockers are close to this room so it's easier to get to homeroom on time in the morning…except yours Hao." He looked up to her with a questioning look. "Yours is next to the principal's office." She heard him mutter 'figures' before she pulled the box full of new locks and began distributing them.

0o0o0o

The gang met up after school in the front field. Manta was the last to show up, telling them how his locker already hated him. They gave him a top locker. Luckily, Yoh was the one right under him, so they switched. When Yoh looked off to the side, he noticed Hao and Lyserg away from the group, Lyserg looking concerned and Hao smiling off whatever the situation was. He looked to the others hanging around. Horo and Chocolove were in deep conversation about what extracurricular classes they chose. Ren, however, was watching the two far off. Yoh took that as a hint and made his way over to the two. "Hey guys, what's up?" He asked. Lyserg looked to him, frustration clear on his face. "Is everything okay?" Yoh asked.

Lyserg shrugged his shoulders. "According to him everything is okay! But I don't know how you call a cut lip and black eye okay." He stormed off back towards the group, leaving the twins there in silence.

Hao looked at Yoh and smiled. "It really is okay." He said happily, as though really everything was ok. Yoh wasn't surprised by this. In fact, deep down, he already knew what had happened. With a sigh, he hugged his twin and fought the tears threatening to escape. Hao had to admit, he was shocked by this reaction. He couldn't remember the last time he hugged his brother. Maybe when they were seven. So, over ten years ago, no doubt. He patted the other on the back, feeling sorrow over come him. "It's alright Yoh. He won't get to me like he did before. He can hit me all he wants, it still doesn't hurt."

Yoh shook his head. "It's illegal what he's doing!"

"I know. But when it comes down to it, who are they gonna believe? A well respected principle, or a very well known delinquent." Hao asked. They stood quiet for a few more moments until Yoh finally released him. "So, any ideas on what we tell mom?"

Yoh couldn't help but laugh at the question. "What have we not told her?" The two tried to think up answers. "Oh, by the way! What extracurricular did you chose?"

"Well," Hao began, "Miine made me chose art with her. And the second one, I chose martial arts."

"Same." Yoh said, smiling at his brother.

0o0o0o

_Miine collected other students papers before she stopped at Yoh's desk and kneeled down to desk level. She pulled out Hao's paper and showed him. "Yoh, I want you to take art with me, and also join the martial arts. I'll give them to you right away." She fixed the papers in her hand as she waited for Yoh to check off his on the list. _

_ He smiled as he checked off the same boxes to match his brother's sheet. "I feel like I'm cheating." He chuckled. "Want me to stick by my brother huh?" He watched as she nodded and tried to keep a smile on. It was like middle school all over again. "Don't worry Miine. We'll be out of here soon enough. I've been making sure of that since middle school." _

_ They smiled warmly at each other as Yoh gave in his paper. He looked to the back of the classroom where he saw his brother looking out the window, knowing he wished to be out there._


	4. Day 2

A/N: Heeeey everyone! SOOOO sorry I took so long. Its because of my beta! She apologizes for making everyone wait. I still love her! Thanks soooo much for all of the reviews. I love you all! Thanks so much for reading. It inspires me to new levels everyday! :) Here is chpt 4. Its short...sorry! But I'm working on chpt 5 now!

0o0o0o

Getting home the night before with a black eye and a cut lip on your first day back to school is not something that goes unnoticed by parents. However, you are lucky if your parents are barley home. But when you have such luck like Hao, your parents decided it was too cold to go out that day and saw you the second you walked in the door since they waited to greet you. Of course you lie, saying you ran into a pole or got hit by a passing biker (in the snow?) because no one will believe that your principal did this to you. At least not when you've been put on probation in school and any little thing you do can end your chances at a diploma. But for the second day, you best watch out for those bikers or poles, whichever one you went with. Keiko woke early to get Hao cleaned up, in hopes of covering up the black eye some, but he pushed her hand away and refused any help. Hao figured he'd show that he didn't care what that psycho principal did. It wasn't gonna stop him from going to school. Though he did have a few tricks up his sleeve.

The teens left the house together, meeting up with Lyserg down the road and then making their way towards the school. Manta and Chocolove caught up to them, and conversation quickly boasted. Lyserg couldn't help but notice that Hao acted as if nothing happened. Which, of course, he had come to realize that it meant he was up to something. Choosing to ignore it for a later time, he listened in to the conversation. Chocolove told of how he and Horo were both trying out for the basketball team, in high hopes that Lyserg was as well. "Why me?" Lyserg asked, snapping back into the conversation.

Hao squeezed his hand slightly and smiled at him. "You're an amazing player! Remember the first time we got to play in gym class with you?" He asked, his smile never fading.

Chocolove threw his arm around Lyserg's shoulder and laughed. "Dude! You made about, what, four three pointers in a row?" He asked loudly enough for the whole neighborhood to hear along with other passing students making their way to the school.

With a shrug, Lyserg didn't answer right away. He thought back to that game and how it was a fun game. But he was never one for the sport. Sure, he may be good at it, but didn't have enough passion to go and try out for the team. He let the conversation slip out of his mind until everyone around him was talking about something else. Yoh had begged Anna to take up the cooking class. She resented it at first, but checked it off as an option. Her second choice was to cover sports for the school news paper. They laughed how Yoh and Hao picked the same exact classes. Once approaching the school, they met up with Horo and Ren before entering and going to their lockers. Yoh followed Hao to his, keeping an eye on him since it was right next to Principal Marco's office. But nothing happened. Hao simply gathered his books, put his jacket away then closed his locker.

0o0o0o

"Settle down!" Miine said calmly. Luckily, everyone seemed to like her and listened to her every demand. The class settled down and she did a quick run of attendance. Then she pulled out a single sheet of paper and began telling everyone which extracurricular activity they were accepted into or when tryouts were for others. Also stating if they fail the tryouts, there second option will be their class. " Try-outs are today guys! Basketball is during lunch indoors, baseball outdoors. Soccer is after school outdoors, tennis, indoors. Band in the auditorium during lunch, and drama auditorium after school. " She finished and sat in her chair. The class began talking amongst themselves, trying to finish up homework they decided not to finish the night before.

Yoh made his way over to Hao, Anna and Manta following close behind. Hao rested his feet on his desk and sat back in his chair. "So bro, looks like we got the arts together." He stated. Yoh nodded and smiled. "Congrats Anna, you get to write about all the sports in the news paper. And you get to learn how to cook!" She scolded him and crossed her arms. He knew deep down she was a tad bit happy about learning how to cook so she could do so for that special someone, who at the moment sat on the desk swinging his legs while he listened to music. "Manta, what did you get again?"

He blushed a bit and looked down. "I'm in the book club and I'm going to try out for band. I know how to play the trumpet! And if I don't get in, then I'm on the yearbook committee."

Hao yawned unintentionally, though he regretted it when the little person in front of him sighed and refused to look up. "I think that's cool Manta." he stated, causing the boy to look up at him, searching for hints of lies. But if there was one thing Hao was good at, it was lying. He smiled a reassuring smile at the boy. "I mean it. You've always liked books, and maybe you can get some idiots to read. And band? Well, hey it's music right? That's cool." He rested his chin in  
his palm as he watched Manta become happy once more. When the bell rang, Yoh gave him a small nudge and smiled. "Yeah, I know. I am a good guy." He said through a sigh, but smiled in return.

0o0o0o

The day seemed to go by smoothly. Lunch arrived and Hao was disappointed to see it consisted of a veggie wrap, corn on the side, and the only two drinks available was either white milk or water. They weren't joined by many their friends since half of them were at tryouts. Lyserg had been missing too, so Hao figured Chocolove and Horohoro must have dragged him to try out for the basketball team. He spent the whole lunch hour complaining about it and its small portions until the period finally ended, bringing about gym. They changed into their red sweats and white T-shirts with the school logo on it and headed into the gym where their teacher, Chris, already stood there with his arms crossed and whistle around his neck. There were a bunch of students already there looking tired from basketball tryouts. Horo quickly ran over to Ren announcing that he made the team. Hao sat next to Lyserg on the floor. "So? How was tryouts?" He asked.

Lyserg smiled and leaned his head on the others shoulder. "I made it. And I'm in the judicial club." He said just above a whisper.

The gym teacher made his way around counting off the students and making little marks on the attendance sheet. "Alright!" he said in a booming voice, so it sounded more like a yell. "Since I don't know many of you, we are doing the physical! All the basics. Push-ups, sit-ups, jumping jacks, rope climbing, rock climbing, crutches, squats, track, and high jump." He received a groan from the class, but he ignored it and began dividing everyone into separate stations.

By the end of the class, everyone was tired and sweating. "You know," Ren began, feeling irritated then more so often, "they should put gym at the end of the day!" He yelled, taking a seat on the floor, then lying down.

"I agree." Yoh said, but still had a smile on his face. He sat with his legs crossed, leaning back on his hands as he tried to catch his breath. "And we start our extracurricular today. Thank goodness I have art today. If I had to do martial arts after this…I probably would have skipped." They all shared a laugh as Hao walked over with some other friends, taking a seat. Kanna, Matilda, and Marion sat down along with the group. They shared their hello's and conversation took off. Hao, however, was quiet. His features were unreadable as Lyserg watched him. He looked happy since there was a smile on his face. Tired since he was sitting just like his brother is, his chest heaving as he tried to relax after the workout. Lyserg noticed though that he made no indication to the conversation at hand. When everyone laughed, he snickered or giggled, but it's as though he wasn't paying attention. No, he was thinking deeply. But about what?

"Diethel!" Chris screamed, causing Lyserg to nearly jump out of his skin. He looked over and the teacher motioned for him to go over. With a sigh, he got up and went over to him. He stood there as he checked the list, soon calling over a few other students along with Horo and Chocolove. "Since I'm your coach and you all made the team, there is no time for rest! Let's go! Warm ups!" He said rather loudly. Chris reminded everyone of an army captain, yelling out every command, even if he spoke in a whisper, it was like he barked. They all regretted making the team at that moment. But of course, only Horo is the one to say anything. "Sir, we just did warm ups." He said, looking around at some of the students finishing up the physical exam, much of them stuck on the ropes.

Chris took note of that and nodded. "Do them again." He said, then walked off to the class.

Hao sat there waiting for the class to end thinking hard. He wanted to get revenge on Principal Marco without a doubt. But whatever he did, the punishment would be ten times worse. All he had to do was stay clear of the man. But knowing that man, it was going to be a difficult task. Marco enjoyed picking on him. It was a hobby of his. Hao looked to his three friends, getting along with his brothers group. Ever since the events of last semester, everyone agreed to try and put up with each other, and things were working out fine. Hao could always use them as bait. Do something and get them into trouble. That's what he would have done if he was the same person from a few months ago. But ever since Lyserg came into the picture, things changed. He didn't care to be this bad ass anymore. Didn't want to be. What was the point of it now that he actually wanted to graduate? Hao watched his boyfriend practice with his fellow team mates.

No, he will not try and get revenge. He will let Marco do what he wants. Hao was going to focus on getting the hell out of this place with as few beat downs and pain as possible.


	5. Something New Part 1: Falsely Troubled

A/N: HEY EVERYONE! So sorry for the late updates! I had writers block and then me and my beta had the only trouble with emails and stuff. BUT since today, April 11th, is my birthday, I will grant everyone a gift and post TWO chapters! And they are type longer then I usually write, but you all deserve it for the long wait. Hope you all enjoy!

0o0o0o

The end of the week came gradually. Extracurricular activities were going smooth. Hao was staying out of trouble. Winter was starting to begin its greater lengths of snow storms. So on a Friday, the twins and lovely Anna stood home for a snow day. Hao's alarm clock had been unplugged hours before hand when he went to the bathroom at three in the morning and realized how much it was snowing. School or not, he wouldn't have gone regardless. Some old habits are hard to break, and laziness was at the top of the list. It wasn't until early afternoon that Yoh decided to wake his brother so the day wasn't a total waste. Tip toeing into the room, he braced himself for a leap. He listened in first to his brothers breathing, then leaped.

A few things were heard all the way in the living room, where Anna sat, reading a book. She looked to the long hallway, waiting to see something emerge from somewhere. Finally, she saw Yoh run out of a room, a smile on his face. He ran into the living room, and hid behind the couch. She continued looking down the hall until a very tired looking Hao emerged from his room, an old baseball bat in his hand. With a roll of her eyes, Anna settled back in the couch and began reading again. Hao walked up to her and no words were exchanged as Anna pointed behind the couch.

Hao braced himself, bat held tightly in hand, he stepped softly onto the couch before jumping over onto the other side. Yoh screamed, apologizing a million times while laughing. Anna continued to read her book. "Okay! I'm sorry Hao! I promise I'll never wake you up again." Yoh said, giggling once more.

"That's what you said the last time!" Hao had the bat pressed against the others stomach, constantly putting pressure onto Yoh's ribs.

Yoh took in a deep breath and gave up fighting. "I mean it this time."

A moment's pause, Hao finally took the bat and stood up, retreating back to his room. Yoh stood up and leaned on the couch. "Thanks for the 'protection' Anna." She nodded and he smiled.

Mikihisa walked into the living room, hot cup of coffee in his hands. He sat on the couch opposite and took the morning newspaper from the small table. Crossing his legs, he looked up at Yoh, who still stood behind the couch. "Yoh? Why is your face so red? And your arms are scratched?" He squinted his eyes to try and see better.

Yoh waved his hand as if to brush it off. "Yeah. Hao kind of beat me up. But it doesn't hurt. You know what does though? My leg. It's been hurting me for days." He thought for a moment before shrugging his shoulders.

With a nod, Mikihisa returned to his morning paper. As Yoh walked around to sit on the couch, Hao entered the room once more, taking a seat next to his father. He glared at the other for a while, but soon settled on grabbing the remote control and turning on the television. After flipping through many channels and finding nothing, he settled on the news. More snow to come, but schools will most likely be open unless a blizzard. The family sat quietly, each doing their own thing. Keiko walked into the room, her coat on and sweats. She held an envelope in her hand and sighed. Taking the remote from her son, she turned off the television. "Hey!" Hao complained, despite the fact that he wasn't really watching it.

She threw the remote onto the couch and placed a hand on her hip. Holding up the envelope, she tossed it onto Hao's lap. "What's this? Why?" She asked, in a clear angry tone.

Hao eyed the envelope, marked with the school logo. He pulled the paper out and quickly unfolded it. "To the parents or guardians of Asakura Hao. This student has been a disturbance in his/her classes when attended. Multiple reports of skipping and breaking rules. Said student is to report to detention every day after school for two hours for a week, including an early morning Saturday detention. If student does not report to the scheduled detention, results will include suspension." He stopped reading, looked down to the bottom to see the principal's signature, then looked to his brother who looked just as confused.

"Why? I thought you were changing Hao." Keiko said, crossing her arms.

"No, wait mom. I haven't done anything wrong. I've been going to class and-"

"Don't lie to me Hao." Keiko said, stomping her foot. Mikihisa set his paper down to listen into the conversation.

Yoh got up from the couch and sat next to his brother. "Mom, really, I can vouch for him. He's been in class. Doing all of his work quietly."

Keiko looked at them both, searching for hints of lying. "So what am I supposed to believe? That the principal is lying?"

"Yes." Both males said in unison.

"It's not that simple boys." Mikihisa said, taking a sip from his cup. "It's not likely that a principal would lie. And with such a reputation Hao, to be honest your word is nothing. Yoh, you could just be trying to defend your brother."

Anna set her book down and cleared her throat. "If I may. That letter is wrong. Hao has been in class. Not disturbing or doing anything negative for that matter."

"Then why would they send this letter home?" Keiko asked impatiently, snatching the letter out of her son's hand.

"Because that man hates me. I mean really hates me." Hao said.

Mikihisa looked to his wife then back at his son. "Hao…that's nonsense."

Hao looked to his father, anger rising quickly. "Nonsense? There is such a thing as hate you know. He hates me, and I hate him right back!"

"That's enough!" Keiko yelled. She looked once more to the letter. "You'll do the detentions. Obviously you did something." With that she walked away.

The room was quiet. Hao sat there, trying to settle on one emotion, but couldn't. He got up from his seat, feeling Yoh's hand quickly grab at his wrist. Without looking, he tore away and fled to his room. He slammed the door shut and began digging through his drawers and closets for clothes to wear. Despite the weather, he wanted to get out of that house. There was a light knock on the door, but he choice to ignore it. After a few more knocks, the door opened and closed. Hao turned to see both Yoh and Anna in his room. "What?" He asked roughly while still digging for clothes.

Yoh walked over and sat on his brothers bed with his legs crossed. He rubbed his knee, seeming irritated at it. "Hao, calm down. You know how it must seem to them."

With a slam of his drawer, Hao turned to look at his twin. "Sure, I've lied a lot before, and sure I wouldn't believe me either. But when you say something to defend me and Anna, two people at my defense who have practically never done anything wrong, that's what ticks me off." He found a gray t-shirt and jeans and left the room. He came back a few short minutes later fully dressed. "I mean, come on! How fair is that? Now they are calling all of us liars." He pulled on a pair of socks.

Anna sat next to Yoh and sighed. "I don't think they think we are liars. They're just confused."

Hao left the room and came back a few seconds later, his snow boots in his hands. "About what again exactly?" He sat down on his chair and began putting on his boots.

"Well," Anna began, "let's think. You have three people you love and trust with your life telling you one thing. Then you have a person with authority telling you another. Chances are, they are looking more towards the one with authority. It's the way the world works."

Yoh nodded in agreement. "Yeah. We would believe us. But once someone of higher rankings steps in, it's a lose."

Hao tied his first boot, then started on the second. "So let me put this in terms I might understand a bit better. Someone robs a store, you were there at the wrong time with maybe two friends. Cops come, they blame you for it. You all three tell the judge it wasn't you, but the cop says he's positive. You get put in the can, right?"

"Well when you put it that way, yeah." Yoh said, laughing to himself.

Anna shared a small laugh. "You had to put it in those terms didn't you?"

Hao stood up and shrugged his shoulders. "You gotta talk my language.

0o0o0o

It had stopped snowing by the time Hao was halfway towards Lyserg's house. He called ahead of time to make sure it was okay for him to go over after spending an hour at the park despite the freezing weather. Lyserg asked his mother and she was okay with it since his father was out working. So Hao began his journey over to his boyfriends house. If there's one good thing about Lyserg, it's his way of somehow making Hao happy no matter the situation. He arrived at the house and knocked on the front door. Mrs. Diethel opened the door with a bright smile as she greeted Hao inside the house. "He's upstairs sweetheart. I'm making some rice and steaks, will you stay for dinner?" She asked while taking his coat and hanging it up.

Hao sat on the floor to take off his boots. He smiled warmly at Mrs. Diethel and nodded. "Yes, I'd love to stay for dinner." With that he headed up the stairs and down a small hall. He knocked lightly on the door and then entered. "Hey hun!"

Lyserg sat on his bed, a remote controller in his hand as he concentrated on the TV. When Hao entered, he looked up and smiled. Pausing the game, he jumped up and gave Hao a hug. "Hi! I'm glad you came over today! My mom's been asking about you and trying to see if there was something wrong. Once I asked her if you could come over, she got all excited and started cooking dinner. She even sent my dad out to the store to get some ingredients for desert. I'm sorry, I'm babbling, I'll shut up now."

With a smile, Hao sat on the bed and patted the space next to him. "It's okay Lyserg, I don't mind your babbling. I think it's cute."

"Cute? That's something nice of you to say. What's wrong? Are you ill?" Lyserg sat next to his boyfriend and placed his hand on the other's forehead. "You seem cold. How long were you outside for?"

Hao pretended not to hear the question and looked around. "What game are you playing? I never took you as the gamer type."

"Well, I'm not. I'm more into books, but I like to escape once in a while." A moment of silence. "Hey! No changing the subject! Answer my question!"

0o0o0o

"So you're being blamed for stuff you didn't even do and your parents don't believe you. Do I have it right?" Lyserg asked as he played with Hao's hair who was laying on his legs.

Hao nodded and sighed. "That man keeps trying to fuck me over and it's not going to work." He looked into the other's eyes and smiled. "I'm not going to do anything. Because nothing will irk him more then when he has to hand me that diploma."

With a smile, Lyserg leaned forward to kiss Hao. Before he could pull back, Hao brought his hand up, grasping the others shirt and pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. Hao began to sit up, never breaking the kiss and began to lay Lyserg onto the bed. Hands began to explore one another. Lyserg ran his fingers under the others shirt and up his back, relishing the soft skin and hard muscles.

Hao grinned at the feel of Lyserg's hands on his back, no shirt fabric to block the body heat. He held one hand against the others cheek as the other ran over his shoulders and down his chest, quickly going under his shirt to feel the others soft skin. Lyserg jumped a bit and laughed. "Your hands are cold Hao."

"Sorry." Hao said, then reconnected their lips.

They continued their make-out session until Lyserg began to realize that things seemed to be heating up. His belt was undone and zipper halfway down. He broke away from Hao and shook his head. "Hao, wait! My mom is downstairs!" He said, instinctively looking towards the unlocked bedroom door. Lyserg looked back up to Hao, watched him for a bit as he seemed to be thinking things over. Then Hao shrugged and claimed his neck, his handy work continuing what their previous task. Lyserg blushed deeply and placed his hands on the others chest, pushing him away. "No, I will not do anything while my mom is here." He tried to state firmly.

Hao eyed him for a bit before he smirked. "So if your mom wasn't…are you saying you would?"

Looking down, Lyserg blushed even more and sighed. "Well, I don't know. I…maybe, if, you know…the time was right or something."

With a nod, Hao leaned in and started at the others neck again. "Can I ask you something?"

"Not like this you can't." Lyserg responded, trying once more to push the other away.

He felt the others hands on his chest but they weren't strong enough to fulfill their task. So he stood where he was as he thought his question over. Was there any other way to ask this question? You could always use a different word or something. No, Hao decided to ask straight out. He looked up into his boyfriends eyes and smiled a warm smile, something he only ever gave to this boy. "Are you a virgin?" He watched as the boys beneath him face grew redder and redder, but Hao never broke eye contact and kept that smile on his face. Though just by this he had his answer.

Lyserg was the first one to break the eye contact and sighed. "Are you?"

Hao couldn't help but laugh at the evasion. "What do you think?"

"That's not fair. I just want to know."

"I asked you first."

"So? I asked you second!"

"Okay." Hao nodded and smiled. "Yes and no."

Lyserg stared up at him in confusion and frustration. "What the hell does that even mean?"

"It means," Hao began, smiling at the other, "that I have had sex with a girl, not a guy." He watched the other get angry and laughed despite himself. "What?" He asked.

"Nothing." Lyserg said plainly.

"If it means anything to you, I'm technically a virgin when it comes to this relationship." Hao stroked the other cheek, pushing loose strands of hair out of his eyes. Those eyes that he loved.

Lyserg began to forget about his frustration as he felt the others warm hands on his face. The small caresses that he seemed to want more of. Simply kissing and holding hands wasn't enough anymore. Lyserg brought up his hand to play with Hao's long hair as he wondered if their love was strong enough to even consider a thing like sex. It hasn't even been a year, but for some reason, he feels like he can't be without this brunette. In the small time that they've been together, they have been through a lot. Even the threat of a permanent breakup. He remembered his feelings during that time. Absolute loss. But push come to shove, it just wasn't long enough to Lyserg. With a sigh, he pulled his hand back and sat up.

"I'm sorry. I just can't." Lyserg said, looking down to the floor.

Hao laughed to himself and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. Resting his chin on the others shoulder, he drew in a deep breath and sighed audibly. "It's okay Lyserg. You don't have to apologize for that. I'll wait." He smiled as he felt Lyserg relax into his arms.

"Thank you." Lyserg said. Before Hao could respond, they heard Mrs. Diethel calling them downstairs for dinner.

0o0o0o

The weekend seemed to go by quicker than ever after that letter got to the Asakura household. Hao continuously dreaded the following week, but his anger at his parents was far greater. After both Yoh and Anna had vouched for him, they refused to listen. Why? He didn't know. But the bottom line is, he was angry at his family. He spoke to his grandfather about it the night before. Not something he usually did seeing how they were not close at all. But he gave it a try. Of course, no success.

After meeting up with the gang, they stood outside on the snow covered steps. Yoh began to explain the letter that had arrived and how angry he was as well. Horo shook his head in disapproval. "But what if we all vouch?" He asked, brushing some snow off his shoulder.

Ren nudged his boyfriends side, then crossed his arms. "You know better than that Horo. Marco is psycho. He's in charge. No one would believe us."

"That doesn't mean we shouldn't say anything." Lyserg added. Everyone stopped to look at the male who seemed strong and intent about his words. "I mean, come on. What the man is doing is illegal. And he's been doing it since Hao's middle school years. Now he's just picking on him. Saying he cut class so he can keep him for detention."

Hao placed a hand on Lyserg's shoulder and smiled. "You're right. He is picking on me. But I say to leave it be."

"What?" Lyserg yelled, pulling away from the other's grasp.

Placing his hands in his pockets and looking to the floor, Hao began kicking some snow around. "I just want to leave it alone. I don't want to provoke him."

"Why? What are you afraid of?" Lyserg asked, his tone coming out a bit more on the harsh side then he had planned.

Yoh took a step forward. "Lyserg." He shook his head at the other. The school doors opened and everyone began shuffling inside. Once in homeroom, Yoh threw his bag onto his chair and returned to the front of the class. "Miine, we have to talk."

0o0o0o

Lunch seemed to take forever to show itself, but finally the bell rang and the food was being distributed. As the gang sat down at their table with their trays, once more the topic went to extracurricular. Horo complained about the basketball warm-ups, but also boasted about how he loved to actually play. Chocolove agreed. "Yeah, and Lyserg is our best player! Chris favors him!" He said through a bite of his cheese sandwich.

With a roll of his eyes, Lyserg played with the spinach on his tray. "He does not favor me."

"Yes he does!" Both Horo and Joco yelled.

"So," Ren began as he drank his third carton of milk, "who knows why the martial arts classes have yet to start?"

Yoh looked up from eyeing his tray and set his fork down. "Cause they haven't found a teacher."

Anna pushed her tray away and joined in on the conversation. "Chris is going to do it. It starts today after school. Two days basketball, two days martial arts, and the third day is baseball I think. Next time pay attention in homeroom. "

Setting down his now empty milk carton, Ren nodded. "I guess that makes some sense. He is the gym teacher."

"But for him to take on so many jobs?" Hao questioned. "It must be a tad bit stressful. Baseball practice is in the morning. He has to be here late four days and early the fifth." He received defense in his statement. "I mean, I don't really like the guy, but damn."

"Hao!" Principle Marco yelled from across the cafeteria.

The room grew quiet as every pair of eyes were focused on the boy whose name was called. With a sigh, Hao placed his forehead against the cold lunch table. "What?" He half yelled back.

Marco pushed his glasses up and smiled. "Let's go."

"Where?" Hao asked sarcastically, though he really wondered where.

"Now!" Marco yelled.

Hao did not move from his seat. He lifted his head to look the man straight in the eyes. "For what?"

Marco stood his ground. He was used to these kinds of battles from the student. To save time he decided to answer him. "Lunch detention."

With a nod, Hao still remained in his seat. "What am I being accused of? And what is with this shit lunch you people are feeding us? A cheese sandwich and spinach is not a meal. Morons." He smirked at the principle.

Now Marco was not having fun, and Hao knew it. Smirking always gets that man on edge, and fact was Hao did nothing wrong to be getting this so called well deserved lunch detention. He walked over to the table where Hao sat with his brother and friends. He eyed them all with quick glances. Then he stooped down at eye level with the one he wanted most. "Asakura. If you don't come along, I will give this whole table detention…individually." Hao frowned. He grabbed his backpack from its resting place on the floor and stood up. Giving a reassuring smile to everyone at the table, he left with the principle. Once in the hallway, Marco loosened up. "You will not challenge me like that again. Did your parents receive my letter?"

"What did I do?" Hao asked, tired of the game play.

Marco smiled. He had been waiting for this. "Well, on the first day, you pulled your little uniform stunt. Then you skipped all of your classes."

Okay, so maybe he had done that. But the letter sure did make it seem as though it was an everyday thing didn't it?


	6. Something New Part 2: Martial Arts

A/N: YAY! Second chapter up today! Enjoy! Don't forget to review for all chapters if you haven't already. Love you all!

0o0o0o

The rest of the day moved slowly to Yoh as he looked around for his brother. By the time the last homeroom class was done, he wasn't in the mood to speak to anyone or do anything until he found his brother. Miine had noticed the disturbance in her student. When class ended, she dismissed everyone, but pulled Yoh to the side and waited until everyone exited. "Have a good day." She smiled to her class before shutting the door. "Alright Yoh. I know you're angry. But please, try not to do anything reckless." Yoh just shrugged his shoulders as he fixed his bag onto his shoulder. With a sigh Miine retreated back to her desk and sat down. "This isn't like you Yoh. You didn't do the work today and now you're not answering me. You're acting more like your brother." With still no response, she dismissed him. "Don't forget you have training today in the gym."

Yoh practically rushed out of the classroom into the still crowded hallways. He met up with Ren and together they went to the locker room to change into their gym clothes. Down into the gym they went with the rest of the class and Chris who stood proud and tall, his outfit matching their own uniform. Yoh sighed in relief when he saw his brother standing next to the teacher. A smile formed on his lips and he felt relaxed. Chris checked off everyone on the attendance, then proceeded over to the already laid out mats. "Alright!" Chris yelled, more than he had to of course. "I gotta see what you little girls are made of. One-hundred push ups! Easy enough right?" He blew into his whistle and yelled for everyone to begin. "And not the female type. You little princesses are going to turn into MEN!" He began walking around, Hao following at his heel.

While doing the push ups, Yoh kept an eye on his brother, who wasn't doing anything but following the loud teacher. One-hundred push ups was nothing to both Yoh and Ren, and soon they were sitting down, waiting for everyone else to finish. When Yoh made eye contact with his brother, he motioned for him to come over. Hao looked to Chris and slowly slipped away, managing to go and sit with his twin. Yoh inched closer so he was able to whisper. "What's going on? What happened?" He asked frantically.

Hao smiled and placed a hand on the others knee. "Calm down Yoh. I already did my warm ups. I kinda owe it to Chris. I'll explain everything later."

"Did Marco do something?" Yoh asked on edge. When he received no answer, his temper began to rise. "Hao?" He asked, his tone serious.

"It's not like you to be this angry Yoh." Hao said with a smile.

"Maybe we're switching." He couldn't help but smirk. "Seriously Hao, I'm worried."

Hao got up from his seat. "And I told you I'll explain everything later." With that he walked back to Chris, who finally turned to look at him when he was already back at his side.

"Alright!" Chris bellowed. "Time to get down to business. We are gonna work on locks. Head locks, arm bar, and butterfly. Don't need no blood spills on the first day." The class went on. In the end, Ren came out victorious, mastering every lock that was being taught. Yoh and Hao had trouble with the butterfly lock, so they were to practice on their own time at home. Direct orders from Chris. While the last two students practiced on the mats, Chris dismissed Hao to go and change out of his gym clothes, eyeing him carefully. He noticed the other Asakura watching carefully so he turned his attention back to the mats. "Come on ladies! Someone's gotta make the lock, or no one goes home!" Finally, one student managed to pull an arm bar on the other. "Thank you! Alright, everyone get out of my sight!"

0o0o0o

By the time the boys got out of the school, it was dark outside. Both Yoh and Ren waited for Hao's detention to be over. When he exited, he was with his three friends, Kanna, Matilda, and Marion who also got detention for unknown reasons. The girls went their separate way, saying goodbye to the boys. They agreed to first walk Ren home, using the time to talk about the class and the day all together. They had to admit, despite Chris's loud ways, they enjoyed the martial arts class. Though he promised it will get harder and today was just so he could see what everyone was capable of. Chris also made a promise that everyone would be ready for a martial arts competition in June. Ren snorted and crossed his arms. "Yes, because he expects there to be no stress in June, when all of our finals are." The twins laughed.

Yoh pulled his scarf tighter around his neck, shoving his hands quickly into his pocket once more. "Yeah well, maybe giving some other people a beat down will take the stress off."

"Perhaps. But you two are used to tournaments." Ren agreed.

Hao nodded and smiled. "Yeah, our grandpa had Anna train us up year round 'cause he loved entering us into them. It's a lot of fun."

"How many times did you win?"

Yoh laughed. "Well, I won first place twice, which were the two times Hao was sick and couldn't participate. But other than that, he's won first place in sparring the last thirteen times."

They reached Ren's estate and said goodnight. Once the small boy was in his house, the twins set off back down the road towards their own warm home. They continued to speak of the martial arts class and who they are hoping to be able to fight. Hao laughed when Yoh pointed out the fact that everyone is afraid to fight him due to his reputation. He agreed. "Well, it will be fun for some to finally get a piece of me." Hao added.

Yoh rolled his eyes and laughed. "They only think they will. You've got this class in the bag."

"I guess I do!" The twins shared a laughed as they rounded a corner and began slowly walking down a slippery hill.

Hao had better footing then his brother, so he had to let Yoh hold onto his arm for better balance. Yoh looked down the hill, it seemed so far. "So," he began, trying to distract himself of fear from falling, "what happened during the lunch detention?"

Hao looked at him and smiled. "I think you had something to do with it."

"What?" Yoh yelled, looking up at him. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Hao laughed and shook his head. "You misunderstand. I'm not saying you are a reason I got the detention. You are the reason I got out of everything. I know you."

"Are you going to tell me what happened or not?" Yoh asked, his tone flat.

0o0o0o

_Marco opened the door to the detention room and stood aside to let the student enter. As Hao expected, there was no one there to accompany him. He tossed his bag onto the nearest table and took a seat. Looking towards the door, he watched as Marco stepped into the room, eyeing the student with every movement and closed the door. To Hao's surprise, the man took a chair out and sat down in front of him. "So." Marco said, staring him straight in the eyes._

_Hao raised an eyebrow and sat back, his arms resting behind his head. "So." He responded. He was used to this and he knew what was going on. The man wanted to know where he hides. When he skips the classes, why is it that no one could find him? "Not knowing must irk you Marco." Hao said with his smooth talk and smirk on his face._

_The principle sat up straight in his chair. He threw one leg over the other and folded his hands onto his knee. Marco smiled at Hao and nodded. "So you know what I am asking you? I have to give you credit. I believe you are beginning to understand me like how I understand you." Marco replied just as smoothly and calmly as Hao._

_A laugh escaped the young boys lips and he smiled wide. "No Marco. I know you a lot better then you know me."_

_Marco raised his eyebrows and his smile fell a bit. He shook his head and regained his former friendlier look. "So you think, Asakura."_

_"So I know, Marco." Hao replied back, his tone taunting._

_"May it be so," Marco began, sitting forward in his seat a bit, "where did you go?"_

_Hao stood quiet. He folded his arms in front of his chest and closed his eyes. He knew Marco well, and the man was good at finding bullshit in one when he questioned them. Their hands would tense up, their eyes would widen or turn to look at something else. So Hao would take away all those targets. All he had to do was block out the man's words so he could keep his breathing in check. He knew if Marco said the place he escaped to, he would stop breathing for a fraction of a second. But that is all the old man needed. So he began to practice his breathing. The rise and fall of his chest._

_Marco stared at the boy for a moment as he wondered what he was up to. Then he caught on. Hao is worried he'll discover the place. His sanctuary which, in clear, he's been using since his freshman year at this school. But that was going to change, and Marco knew he would be the one to break this kid. Make him a good kid. No matter what. "Where do you go?" He asked, his voice in an even volume and tone. He waited a while as he watched Hao, who seemed to be sleeping. "Where do you go?" He asked again._

_Hao continued to concentrate on his breathing, ignoring the man in front of him. Maybe he could fall asleep and not have to hear anything. He heard the creak of the chair and the footsteps coming closer. "Where?" He heard Marco say, but he kept his defense up._

_Marco circled the table, keeping his eyes on Hao every step of the way. "The bathrooms? The basement? Closet? Roof? Supply room?" Still no answer. "You are trying my patience Hao." Still no answer. Marco began to roll up the cuffs of his sleeves and crack his fingers. The younger boy showed no signs of fear, but when did he ever? "Where?" Marco asked one last time before raising his hand._

_He made to swing when the door opened. Marco froze in place as he looked over to the door to see Miine standing there. Her face was serious and her hands stayed firmly at her sides. Hao had opened his eyes, arms still crossed, and looked over at his homeroom teacher. She stood her ground as she stared her boss in the eyes. "This will not continue. Not here, not again." She turned to look at Hao and held out her hand. "Come."_

_As he gathered his backpack and made to stand, Marco placed a hand on his shoulders and sat him back down. "We are in the middle of a discussion Miine. Mind your place." Marco said._

_Miine kept her hand extended to the student as she turned to look at her boss once more. "He is my student. He is in my homeroom. If there is a problem with him, he is to report to me. That is the rule. If anything more drastic then cutting class occurs, then he is to report to the principal's office." Her brows furrowed as her temper began to rise. She took a breath and smiled. "I'll be collecting my student now." She turned to look back at Hao._

_The grip on his arm began to loosen and he jumped up out of his seat and grabbed Miine's hand. She led the boy out of the room and up to the classroom. She sat at her desk and sighed as Hao closed the door and turned to face her. "Thank you." Hao said hesitantly._

_She looked up to meet his gaze and smiled. "You can stay in here the rest of the day. I'll collect your work from your classes." Hao nodded and sat down at his seat. Miine took out some papers and began writing. "You have extracurricular today. Every Monday and Tuesday after school is martial arts. Wednesday and Thursday you have art with me." She said while still writing on her papers._

_Hao nodded as he stared out the window. It had begun to snow again. He wondered how long it will be before all of it melted away. Until spring arrived and then summer. He looked back to the teacher who had just saved him from a beating. "Aren't you afraid you'll lose your job for standing up to him like that?" Hao asked._

_Miine looked up at him and smiled. "Not at all. Marco doesn't have it in himself to fire any of us. We are the only staff to ever stand by him."_

_"Why do you stand by that psycho?" Hao asked, simply curious._

_Setting her pen down, Miine looked over to Hao and smiled. "It's quite complicated. We've all been through so much together. That's why we are a close staff and we go by first names."_

_Shaking his head, Hao looked out the window once more. "I don't get it."_

_"Do you not have a group of friends? Close friends? Look at you and the rest of the Red Stars. There is only four of you now. I recall a time when there was around twenty." She watched as Hao slowly took his gaze away from the window and up to the front of the room. "Those three girls and you have been through a lot. And they are the only three that have stood by you."_

_Hao watched her for a moment before sighing and looking back out the window. The classroom door opened to reveal Chris. He held two bags in his hand and smiled at Miine. "Got us lunch Miine! Chicken and broccoli alfredo and soda." He closed the door and looked over to Hao. "Asakura? What are you doing in here?"_

_"Marco." Miine answered for him._

_Chris nodded and smiled. "Well, don't just sit there. Come over here and get something to eat. There's enough."_

_Hao smiled but shook his head. "No thanks. I can't eat well while my brother and boyfriend are out there starving."_

_With a nod, Chris began pilling a plate with the pasta and a garlic bread and brought it over to Hao, placing it on the table and giving him a plastic fork. "They've eaten their lunch. You have to be fed and ready for class after school today." He went back up to the front of the classroom, leaving Hao staring at the plate._

_Sighing, Hao picked up the fork and dug into his plate. Miine got up from her seat and gave Hao a can of soda. He thanked them both and finished his lunch. He went back to staring out the window as Miine and Chris began discussing stuff. With five minutes left of class, Chris walked over to Hao and collected the garbage. "Come on." Chris said to him._

_Hao looked at him curiously and then at Miine who nodded._

_0o0o0o_

_Chris told Hao to change into his gym uniform and meet him in the gym. He did as he was told, closing his locker with his uniform and backpack in it and headed out of the locker room. He met up with Chris, who was in his sweats and had his clipboard and whistle around his neck. When Hao approached him, he placed an arm around the boys shoulder and led him to the mats laying on the floor. "I know you have a lot of pent up anger Hao. But we are going to let you calm down today. Do all the basic warm-ups." He looked to his clipboard as Hao took a place on the mats. "I want two hundred jumping jacks, push ups, sit ups, crutches, and squats! Then run fifty laps around the gym. Ready? GO!"_

_Hao did as he was told. Two hundred? He could do that. By the time he had finished all the warm ups, the period was about to end. One more period to go before school was over. Chris got up from his seat on the bleachers and approached Hao. "Now we are going to be doing martial arts after school. Not wrestling. I know you've won tournaments before. So I know you know a thing or two about the art. Give me horse stance!" He bellowed._

_Doing as he was told, he stood in horse stance, legs apart on either side, knees bent, hands in fist at his ribs. Chris nodded his approval and began circling the student. He kicked the back of Hao's right leg, and then left. He nodded again in approval as Hao stood his ground, not moving an inch at the kicks. He stood in front of Hao and went into the same stance, throwing the clipboard aside. "Ready, jab!" They both jabbed quickly, hands back at their sides instantly. "Again!" He yelled._

_The method continued for a while. Chris had Hao do jabs, rights, hooks, uppercuts, and shuto. Then he had him do all the blocks and the rest of the stances, fighting, back, and cat. "Alright, very good." He put on some punching pads and held them up. "I want all the punches, then we work on kicks."_

_They did punches for thirty minutes before switching to kicks. Chris was surprised and thrown off balance a few times when the kicks made contact with his hands. But he stood strong and pressed Hao on. He wanted him to be able to release his anger. All the teachers knew he was holding it in. The final bell rang and Chris patted Hao atop his head. "Good work today. You'll rest while everyone else begins the class. And don't forget, you still have after school detention."_

0o0o0o

"Then you and everyone else came in. So that's how it all went." Hao finished telling his story.

Yoh nodded as they rounded the corner onto the block they live on. "So why do you think I have something to do with it?"

"You told Miine, didn't you?" Hao asked.

"I spoke to her earlier this morning." Yoh admitted.

"See? I know you. But I do have to say thank you." The boys entered their warm house, the smell of dinner in the air. Yoh gave Hao a small hug before running into the kitchen to greet his family. Hao headed straight for his room, still too upset to dine with his family. He sat at his desk doing homework when there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" He yelled.

Mikihisa opened the door, a bowl in his hands, and then closed it. Hao looked up with a questioning look and set his pencil down. Mikihisa pointed to the bowl and smiled. "You have to eat." He placed the bowl onto the table.

"Thanks dad." Hao said as he picked it up and began eating. "Just noodles. You cooked today, didn't you?" When he received a small nod, he smiled. "It's good."

"Thanks." There was silence as Hao ate his food. "Hey, Hao. Um, about the other day. With the letter thing and all. Please try and-"

"It's okay." Hao interrupted as he finished his bowl. "I'm over it."

Mikihisa nodded and looked down. "Oh, okay. Well." With nothing more today, he took the empty bowl, patted Hao on the shoulder and left.

Hao picked his pencil back up and went back to doing his homework. "Well that was odd." 


	7. Something New Part 3: Games

A/N: And so I live! WOW! Last update was in April! I'm so sorry everyone! I hope you are all still reading this story! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! KEEP THEM COMING! I love reviews. Even the ones that say hi. Thanks for all the birthday wishes! My inbox was loaded with them! And even on a review. Thanks a million! This chapter is kinda long, which I'm sure you all don't mind since its been forever. I will try my best to keep updating as fast as I can! I'm writing the next chapter now. Hope you all enjoy! Oh, and thanks to everyone who favorite my things! And me as an author. You all make my day. AND thanks to my wonderful BETA Udyjay! She makes this story make sense! Love all my readers! ENJOY!

0o0o0

The remaining weeks of January gradually slipped away, and the February winter began. Hao, Yoh, and Ren all agreed that the martial arts classes were getting harder, but that Chris was a good teacher. Horo, Chocolove, and Lyserg also agreed about the basketball team. Anna announced that the first martial arts games were going to be on February fourteenth. And the first basketball game the day before. She knew all this due to being on the newspaper. Each game was going up against the same opposing school. Horo continued to complain about the chosen dates as the gang ate their lunch, which caught everyone's attention. "My game is the day before which is tomorrow." Horo began. "Which we all know is the day to prepare! But then Ren has his game on the day! On Valentines day! I mean, come on!" He threw his hands up in the air in exaggeration.

Joco nodded and pushed his tray aside. "Yeah, what's up with that anyways?"

"I don't know!" Horo yelled, placing his hands atop his head and sighing deeply. "They did this to us on purpose! I'll smite them down!"

Hao rolled his eyes as he picked at his dry mashed potatoes. "You aren't going to do a single thing. So shut up."

Horo turned to face the male who spoke in sheer frustration. "Oh yeah? How do you know I won't?"

Taking a sip of his milk, Hao pushed his tray aside and leaned back in his chair, a smirk on his face. "Cause you're not me." He replied.

Lyserg smiled to himself as he watched Ren try and calm Horo down while Yoh held him back. There was a lot that he liked about Hao. Also things he didn't like too much. But he had to admit that his smugness was rather amusing from time to time. Funny, but just as much sexy. He liked it. The male was also a great person at heart. Tough on the outside, soft on the inside. Not to mention he was a great kisser. But that was beside the point at the moment. He looked down to his mashed potatoes and bread roll and pushed it aside. He lightly kicked Hao under the table to catch the boy's attention who was taunting Horo. Hao looked over to him with a questioning expression. "Do you want to go out after school for lunch?" Lyserg asked, a smile on his face as he rested his chin on his palm.

It seemed to take him a minute to think it over. "But you have basketball practice. Tomorrow is your first game. And I have detention." Hao replied a bit disappointed. It wasn't everyday that Lyserg asked to go out somewhere, just the two of them. Hao was shocked to see Lyserg shrug his shoulders and still smiling. "What do you mean by that?" Hao asked.

"We can skip. I could use a break from basketball. I don't even like the sport much. And why work out on an empty stomach?" Lyserg replied. He smiled wider. "And I know you could use a break from detention."

Hao stood quiet for a moment as he watched Lyserg's expression. Maybe he was pulling his leg? Maybe not. He seemed serious about it. With that smile. A smile, he had to admit, he had never seen before. It was…mischievous. He thought for a moment that he had been a bad influence on him. But he soon realized this was not his doing. Lyserg was willing to skip his practice right before the first game so he could spend time with him. There was no doubt in Hao's mind that he was willing to skip detention. He'd do it in less than a heartbeat. He smiled to himself and nodded. "Alright, we'll go out for lunch today. On one condition." Hao grabbed Lyserg's hand.

Lyserg raised an eyebrow. "What condition?"

Hao took in a deep breath, looked down to the table, then back up. "I get to pay." He said in exasperation.

With a laugh and a smack of the hand, Lyserg nodded his head. "So dramatic Hao. Okay, you can pay, but I get to choose the place."

"No." Hao said quickly, giving Lyserg a small glare.

Lyserg still kept his smile on as he giggled. "Why not?"

With a cross of the arms, Hao glared at the other some more. "Cause! You knowing I'm going to pay, you're going to choose some cheap place. Like Mc. Donald's and you'll pick off the dollar menu. No! We are going to a nice restaurant with menu's that you look at from the table and then a cup of coffee after we eat. Got it?" He finished, then pointed at Lyserg. "I'm not taking no for an answer."

Lyserg sighed in defeat and took the hand that was currently pointing at him and kissed it gently. "Alright, whatever you want. But I'm probably going to get a cup of tea rather than coffee, if that's okay with you."

Hao couldn't help but blush a little and he turned away to look at the crowded cafeteria. "Sure. Coffee, tea, what's the difference?" He said, his tone a little more thick with nerves then he had intended.

Still smiling to himself, Lyserg kissed Hao's hand again and giggled. He held it tightly in his own, loving the smooth warm skin he was connected with. Lyserg began thinking to himself,_what's gotten into me?_Lyserg Diethel, willing to skip practice? No, he wasn't willing to do that. He was willing to spend an afternoon with his boyfriend who he knew could use the break from being in trouble.

0o0o0o

Hao peaked around the corner of the hallway which was still crowded with students and some staff members. He looked back down the current hallway and pointed. "Let's head for the staircase." He said to Lyserg. They sneaked into the stairway which held some students and they half ran down the stairs. When arriving on the first floor, Hao opened the door a bit to peak out. He looked both directions, noticing only students, no staff. "Okay, we can't go through the main entrance, Marco will be there." He led Lyserg out into the hallway and kept an eye open for any staff or anyone on the basketball team.

Looking around, Lyserg tugged on Hao's shirt and pointed. "We could use that side door. Pofe is never in his classroom at this time of day." When he received a nod, they sneaked their way down the hall and opened the escape door slowly. Hao checked around as did Lyserg. Slipping out the door, they put on whatever they had to cover their heads, Lyserg had a hat, Hao pulled on his hood, and they walked fast away from the school.

Once down the block, Hao stretched and laughed. "Finally! Out of that damned place!" He smiled to his boyfriend as he shoved his hands back into his pocket.

Lyserg agreed and intertwined his arm with Hao's. "Yeah. It feels good to finally not be studying or practicing something."

They walked arm in arm together as Hao led them to a diner. They were seated and given menu's, which Hao pointed out to Lyserg who laughed in return. Hao ordered a steak and baked potato. He scolded Lyserg who at first only wanted a salad, but when Hao insisted he ordered lobster tail and shrimp. They both had soda. Their conversations went on about nothing. They laughed at nothing. It was peaceful. "So, I'm interested." Hao began through a bite of his baked potato, "What was your childhood like? What's it like growing up in England?"

Eating a few more shrimp, Lyserg took a sip of his soda and smiled. "My childhood was good. Growing up in England is just like growing up anywhere else, Hao." He dipped his fork into the lobster tail and took a bite. "My parents were good parents. But they also pushed me too hard in school. There was a point when the school wanted to skip me up from fourth to sixth grade. But I didn't want to. My parents were disappointed that I didn't do it."

"I'm shocked they didn't force you to do so." Hao said while chewing on a piece of steak.

"Well, in England, the student has the final say. And I said no." He ate some more shrimp. "We moved around a lot though. My dad was always getting stationed somewhere new."

"What does he do?" Hao asked.

Lyserg smiled at Hao as he questioned and pigged out at the same time. It was cute. "He's a detective. And a damned good one. So a lot of other agencies wanted him on their sites. That's why we moved so much. I've never been able to keep friends due to it, so I was always very alone. When we moved here, I was told we'd be here for the next five years. But I'm a senior so I'll be going off to college soon."

Hao took a drink of his soda and began cutting up the last of his steak. "You weren't really planning on having any friends, were you?"

Lyserg looked up in surprise, but smiled. "Am I that easy to read?" He shrugged his shoulders and took another bite of his lobster. "No, I wasn't. Never the less, I wasn't expecting to fall in love." Lyserg froze. The fork was halfway to his mouth and he stared at it. He noticed Hao had stopped eating as well, his baked potato holding the spoon as Hao neglected it.

"You love me?" Hao asked, his voice a pinch higher than usual.

Without looking up, Lyserg continued to eat. "I've told you that once before. That time at my place, on my front porch. I said I loved you."

"Yeah, but," Hao completely forgot about his meal as he pressed on the subject, "that was in a time of distress and matter. Other than that, we've never said it to each other."

Lyserg thought it over for a while. He was right. They had only said it once and it was during a time of stress. When he and Hao could not be together. But they managed to pull through. Maybe that's what all of these newer emotions were. Love. But Lyserg had never really expressed it. Sure he had loved Hao back then, loved him very much. But now, he was just way too sure of himself that he was in love with the male. "Well, maybe this love is stronger than it was when we had said it."

Without another word, Hao had leaned across the table and claimed the boy's lips with his own. Lyserg felt himself practically melt away from the simple kiss. Hao pulled away a little, their noses touching as he smiled. "I love you Lyserg. Very much."

Lyserg found himself smiling as well. "I love you too Hao. Very much."

0o0o0o

Hao first walked Lyserg back to his home, greeting his parents and then setting off back to his own home. He knew he was in trouble due to skipping detention. It's not like Marco to not have called his parents. The man loves getting him into trouble anyway he can. That, and Yoh had texted him saying his parents were furious. Well, more of their mother since their father didn't really seem to care. Whatever the case, Hao did not care. Nothing could ruin his mood. He had spent a wonderful evening with Lyserg and they had talked about meaningful things. Hao knew his love for Lyserg had grown greatly, and it made him smile uncontrollably. When he first entered the house, it was quiet. He took off his shoes and walked into the living room where his family gathered talking. "Hello my lovely people." He said as he took a seat on the couch with Anna.

Keiko looked up at him, an eyebrow raised. "I got a call from the school today."

Hao nodded, his smile still glued to his face. "I know mother. I skipped detention. But on the bright side, I went to all my classes like I do every day and completed all my work."

There was a moments silence as everyone in the household stared at him. He smiled in return to all the stares, never seeming to get uncomfortable at the stares. Though in truth, everyone else was uncomfortable with his uncharacteristic actions. Keiko looked to her husband who shrugged. She then looked to Yoh who was still staring at his brother. Keiko smiled and nodded. "You are doing well in school. I can't complain about that. And you went to every other detention, so I guess it was only a matter of time."

Mikihisa nodded and looked to his son. "To be honest, you've been doing well. So I'm not too sure why you even have detention."

"Oh, cause of back talk." Hao answered. "I talk back to the principle." He got up from his seat and stretched. "I'm going to shower and then head off to bed. Goodnight everyone!" He left the room, everyone looking after him, and then smiling to one another.

0o0o0o

The school day passed by quickly, everyone anticipated the first basketball game of the season. During lunch, Horo and Chocolove lectured Lyserg about skipping out on a practice right before their first game, and Chris was furious, but Lyserg showed no signs of caring. He just reviewed the game plan and smiled. It was five minutes before the game began when Hao, Yoh, Anna, Manta, and Ren entered the gym. They found seats in the middle of the bleachers, so Manta was still able to see. Anna had out a small notebook to record things from the game to write in the schools newspaper.

Chris stood with his team, pacing back and forth as he went over the game plans with the members. The other schools team entered, riling up the fans on the opposite bleachers. Chris studied them and then smiled to himself. He looked to his team and laughed. "You've guys got this in the bag! Chocolove! Remember what I told you! NO DOUBLE DRIBBLING!" He screamed in his booming voice.

"Yes sir!" Chocolove said with a smile on his face. He gave Chris a military salute.

With a roll of his eyes, Chris patted Chocolove on the shoulder. He turned to Horo and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You are the best defense I've got. Remember what you learned. Don't get nervous!"

Horo smiled and gave Chris a military salute as well. "No problem coach! I got this in the bag! Those punk dudes don't know what's coming at them!"

Chris nodded and then turned to Lyserg. Placing a hand on his shoulder like he did to the others, he sighed. "Team Captain! You, my boy, are the best shooter I've got. During practice, even under pressure, you score three pointers like nothing. Don't get nervous!"

Lyserg smiled and nodded. "Yes sir."

The referee blew his whistle to signal the teams to get onto the floor. Cheers from the crowd boosted as the teams ran out into their positions. The ref through the ball up into the air and the game began as a member of the opposing team hit the ball straight to Chocolove instead of his teammate. They chased him over to the X-Law hoop. Chris ran along on the side with them. "Don't double dribble!" He yelled. Chocolove passed the ball to Horo who shot a two-pointer. The crowed exploded in cheers as the first points went up under HOME on the score board.

As the game continued, the visitors managed to make four scores, but thanks to passing the ball the Lyserg, he was able to make four three pointers, pushing his team ahead of the game. Half-time came quickly and the teams went back to their coach's. Chris roared with excitement. "You guys are doing fantastic! My young maggots have turned into soldiers. Keep playing like this and we'll definitely make it to the championships!" The ref blew the whistle once more and the game began once more.

Horo intercepted an oncoming pass and brought it halfway to the home hoop when a member of the other team crashed into him, knocking him down on the floor. The ref blew the whistle as he rushed over to Horo. "Illegal contact! Free throw granted!" The crowd booed at the cheater who was being taken out of the game.

Horo got onto his feet, holding his side and glaring at the opposing team. Lyserg rushed over to him and helped him steady himself. "Are you okay?" He asked. When Horo nodded, he let go and nodded.

With the free throw, Horo got both points. Chris called for a time out. He checked Horo, who insisted he was fine despite a limp and asked not to be taken out of the game. Chris granted his request and sent him back into the game. The game ended with the X-Laws way ahead on the score board. Everyone cheered. The team was ecstatic, hugging each other and jumping their coach, who was rather happy and playful rather than his usual military status.

Everyone exited the gym and the gang waited for their friends to change out of their basketball uniforms. Once everyone was together, they started walking home. Yoh threw his arm over Horo and laughed. "Man! You took beating today buddy!"

Horo had his arm around Yoh's shoulder and laughed as well. "You gotta see the bruise I have thanks to that cheating jerk! But who cares, we won our first game!"

"Yes, well, next time keep your defense up." Ren told Horo.

"Aw, come on Ren! I did good! I have the best defense on the team!" Horo smiled as he hugged his lover.

Ren rolled his eyes. "Says the one who got hit."

"Were you worried about me?" Horo asked in a teasing voice.

"Not at all." Ren answered bluntly. Before Horo could complain, Ren added, "Only because I know my Horo is strong and would not let something like that stop him from winning the game."

Horo grew happy and cuddled closer. Anna looked over her notes and nodded. "A 57-13 win. You guys did really well."

Chocolove nodded and pointed at Lyserg. "Thanks to him really! All those beautiful three pointers got us way ahead of those rookies."

"Me?" Lyserg asked as he held onto Hao's arm. "Nah, it was team work. Everyone did amazing, I can't take full credit." He smiled to his friend who nodded and gave him a thumbs up. Lyserg looked up at Hao and smiled. "Ready for your match tomorrow?"

Hao sighed and smiled brightly. "I can't wait! Ready to kick some ass, Yoh and Ren?" They both nodded with smiles. "I'm so hyped about it!"

"Something tells me you're a little too hyped." Lyserg said, smiling and cuddling closer.

0o0o0o

The second day of games was about to take place. Chris stood in the locker room with his team as the staff rolled out the mats in the gym and students filled in to take their seats on the bleachers. He held a box as everyone sat in front of him. "Alright ladies! Time to see if you all become men today! Now, everyone has done so well in practice, that I have a little surprise." He held the box out to them. "Principle Marco denied me this treat, but I did it anyways." He opened the box and pulled out a parcel. He opened it and passed it to Ren. "Please come up here Tao." He waited until Ren unfolded what was handed to him. "These are your martial art uniforms. Real gi's I had made. I also have obi's for you all based on what I've seen as I trained you. Your last names are on the back.

Ren turned the gi in his hands, and for sure, his last name, Tao, was written in yellow on the back. The gi was all red, so the yellow really shined out the name. Chris opened a different box and pulled out a large bag. He opened it and dug in, then pulled out a black belt. "Ren, due to the magnificent power I have witnessed in you, I am granting you the rank of first degree black belt." He handed the belt to Ren, they bowed to each other, and then he sent Ren to the other side to change.

Chris opened up a different packet and handed it to a different student, granted them a green belt. Another student got an orange, and one got a blue. He opened another packet and looked up. "Yoh! Come here!" He handed him his uniform and then dug into the bag. "Do to your great potential, I am granting you first degree black belt." He handed him the belt, bowed, and then sent him to go and change. He opened another parcel. "Hao!" He handed him his uniform. "I want to give you your belt when everyone has changed. So go get changed." They bowed.

Hao entered the other locker room, Ren was already dressed and he was teaching Yoh how to put on his belt. Hao changed into his gi and sat next to Ren. "Nice, I like the whole last name thing." He said as Yoh struggled.

Ren nodded. "Where is your belt?" He asked. "Do you not know how to put it on as well?"

With a laugh, Hao shook his head. "Nah, I know how. Chris said he wanted to give me my belt when everyone was changed. I don't know why."

"TEAM!" They heard Chris yell. They all ran back into the locker room and sat down. He looked at them all and smiled. "The uniforms look great on you all. Now, Hao, could you come up here." He waited until the student was by his side. He dug into the bag and pulled out the last belt. "Because of your great power, patience, courage, and potential, I grant you the rank of second degree black belt, as well as team captain." He handed the belt to Hao.

Hao took the belt in surprise and smiled. He bowed to Chris, who did so in return. Then he put on his belt. At the tip, it has two yellow stripes, declaring the degree. He retook his seat next to his brother who gave him a high-five. "Alright!" Chris bellowed in his booming voice. "Make me proud guys! They have finished setting up the mats. Let's go!"

The team headed out of the locker room and into the gym, receiving a loud roar from the bleachers. Ren tapped the twins and pointed to the first row where their friends all sat waving. They waved in return and sat on the floor at the edge of the mat. The opposing team entered the gym, dressed in all blue gi's. Their side of the bleachers began cheering. Hao noticed that every single person on that team was a black belt, where as his team had three and a few lower ranks. But they didn't look so tough. The referee was this time from their school. John Denbat, their math teacher, stepped onto the mat and raised his hand for silence. The gym grew quiet and he cleared his throat. "Everyone has been paired up with one other from the opposing teams by weight, not size. This is point sparring and grappling. Three points needed to win. Hits to the chest, ribs, and stomach equals a point. Any hits to the face or below the belt is a penalty and you lose a point. Three penalties and you will be disqualified. If the spare goes to grabbling, if you get the other person to tap out, it is a point. Any holds are okay. If they tap and you do not release, it is a penalty and you lose a point. Three penalties and you will be disqualified." He turned to the coaches and motioned for them to come near. They bowed to each other and then headed off the mat. "Alright, first match! From St. Marks High School, Alan Nolan!"

There was a roar from one side of the bleachers. The student stood up and raised his hands in praise. He was about five feet, seven inches, blonde short hair, and skinny. He stood on the mat and looked at the other team. John looked to the paper he held in his hand up and then he put it down. He looked to Chris and made a hand gesture. When Chris nodded, John shrugged his shoulders. "From X-Law Academy, Ren Tao!"

Ren smirked and got up, he received cheers from his team mates and the bleachers. Horo was ecstatic, cheering louder than anyone else. The size different was dramatic, but Ren was not in the least intimidated by this. John, motioned for them to bow to their coaches, to him, and then to each other. He pulled two small flags from his back pocket and moved back. "Begin!" He yelled.

Alan was fast to start, throwing a quick jab, which Ren dodged. Ren stepped around and studied his foe. Alan made a quick run at Ren, but he did a quick spinning back kick and caught Alan square in the stomach. The taller male fell to the floor with a grunt. John yelled to stop and held up an all white flag in Ren's direction. "Point!" The bleachers cheered, Horo was out of his seat.

Ren got into position as Alan stood up and brushed off his uniform. "Alright shorty, you want to go at it, let's do this."

"Are you going to get serious now? Good, cause I hate boring fights." Ren taunted with a smirk.

John stepped back again. "Begin!"

This time, Alan wasn't as quick to attack, he circled the mat as Ren followed. He jabbed at Ren, who blocked his hand with his forearm, grabbed and twisted it, and made a clean chop to the chest. John called for a stop. They separated and he raised the white flag once more in Ren's direction. "Point!" More cheers.

Alan seemed to be angry as he got into fighting stance. Ren decided to take a different approach and went into cat stance. John yelled for them to begin once more. Alan did a quick front kick, which Ren blocked with his shin, then he made for a round house. Ren dropped down to dodge it and swept Alan's leg so he fell onto the mat. Ren got up as well as Alan and both went into fighting stance. Ren jabbed at him quickly, but Alan did an inside block, which Ren hoped for. With Alan's body now bent forward, Ren had access to the man's back, and with an outside crescent kick, he won his last point. John made them bow to each other and awarded X-Law Academy one point.

A few more matches went by, making the score 2-1 in favor of the home school. John looked back to his paper. "Fourth match! From St. Marks, Raito Okita!" Cheers from the bleachers. "From X-Law, Yoh Asakura!" More cheers, Manta was rooting his friend on greatly. Even Kanna, Matilda, and Marion were cheering him on.

He smiled and got up onto the mat. They bowed to their coaches, John, and then to each other. "Hi!" Yoh said happily.

Raito stared at him in confusion and then smiled. "Hi." He said in return. "Good luck." His smile still on his face.

Yoh nodded. "Yeah, same to you man. Good luck."

John watched them in confusion before shaking his head and yelling at them to start. "Wait!" Yoh said. John yelled for a pause as Yoh ran back to his brother. "Hey, I haven't cut my hair in a while. Can I borrow your hair tie?"

"Really Yoh?" Hao yelled. He rolled his eyes and took the tie out of his hair. "I'll be needing this back asshole."

Yoh smiled and nodded. He tied his hair and then ran back to the match. "Sorry about that! Okay, I'm ready." John shook his head once more and then started the match.

They stood their ground for a while, before Raito came at Yoh with a side kick. Yoh nearly dodge it and quickly regained his balance and made a round house kick straight to Raito's ribs. John yelled for a stop and awarded Yoh a point. Then the second round began. This time, Yoh decided to make the first offense and a clean right hook to Raito's ribs. John awarded a second point to Yoh. The third round didn't go so well as Raito landed a jab right in Yoh's chest, gathering a point for himself. Fourth round, Yoh managed to dodge a kick that was headed to his ribs and front kicked Raito in the stomach, receiving the last point. Cheers boomed off the bleachers as the score was moved up 3-1 in favor of X-Law Academy.

John began calling for the next match which the X-Law student lost by one point. Chris patted the student back, telling him it was okay. The following match wasn't too good either, having their student lose again. The score now was 3-3. "Now, for the final match! From St. Marks, Christian Pawls!" Major cheers. He was tall, and built. He raised his arms in praise, just like every other member. "From X-Law, Hao Asakura!" A roar came off the bleachers.

Hao held out his hand to Yoh. "Hair tie bro." Yoh handed it to him and he tied his hair. He stepped up onto the mat and bowed accordingly.

John paused and pulled Hao to the side. "There shouldn't be any bloodshed young man. Please. Chris is counting on you to play it nice and safe. Marco is here watching. Don't give him a reason to give you more detention."

"Don't worry about it. I know how to play at this." When John nodded, they returned back to the match and John yelled for it to begin.

Christian laughed under his breath. "This match decides which school wins and advances. Don't think just cause you're a second degree that I can't beat you."

Hao smiled at his opponent. "The color or ranks of the belts don't matter to me. It's the person that does. So let's get this over with." Hao made a swift sweep of the others legs, tripping him onto the mat. Before Christian could get up, Hao grabbed him into a head lock. He struggled a bit and then tapped the mat. John yelled for breakage and Hao let go, returning to his side of the mat. He received the first point. The second match began. Christian made a few attempts with jabs and rights, but Hao made to kick and the taller male tripped when trying to block. Hao took the opportunity and grabbed the male into an arm bar. He tapped quickly. John yelled to disengage. Hao went back to his side of the mat and smirked. The crowed was cheering with excitement. One more point and his school wins. Christian got back to his feet and went into a hesitant fighting stance.

Hao chose to take a deep breath and went into horse stance. Making his legs stand strong he held his hands in fist at his ribs. John stopped and was hesitant to start the match. "Hao! Remember, no face contact!" When Hao nodded and smiled, he stepped back. "Begin!"

Christian began circling him, trying to figure out what he was planning. Hao didn't move an inch. He didn't flinch when Christian fake stepped or threw a jab that was nowhere near. Christian decided to go straight for it with a hammer fist. He raised his hand and brought it down hard. Hao x-blocked it with ease. He grabbed a hold of Christian's wrist and brought it down so it was twisted. He elbowed him hard in the forearm, grabbed him in a choke hold, and then swept his leg. John yelled for the match to stop when Christian hit the mat. Hao received the point and he returned to his team.

The opposing teams coach ran onto the mat to check his students arm which was already beginning to swell. Chris rushed over and checked out the situation. He sighed in relief and then joined his team. "Good job everyone! We won!" The team boasted in cheers, high-fives, and then they started jumping on the mats, hugging at rolling. Chris turned to Hao who was at the moment wrestling both Ren and Yoh. He sat on top of Ren while Yoh clung onto his back. He watched as he flipped Yoh over his shoulder and pinned Ren down with a laugh. "Hao!" He yelled.

Hao ran over to him with a smile. "Yes coach?"

"You almost broke that boys arm." He said, crossing his arms and tapping his foot.

Hao nodded. "I know. But I didn't. I did it on purpose. It'll teach them not to be so cocky, and it will teach their coach that they are not all black belts. He's doing that for show. It's a disgrace and disrespectful."

Chris stood quiet for a moment as he looked back to the other school. They were indeed cocky and most of them should not be considered black belts. He looked back to his still smiling student and smiled in return. "Okay. Go finish beating up your friends."

0o0o0o

Every one began their walks home together. They talked about each match individually in excitement. "Hey!" Horo began. "Since we all won our first games, we should go out to celebrate tomorrow! It is Saturday after all. Let's go out to dinner!"

"I second that!" Chocolove agreed.

Manta nodded. "It's not a bad idea. And if we go to Ryu's we get half price off!"

"Sounds like a plan." Anna said quickly. It was settled.

Hao and Lyserg walked arm in arm together behind the much hyper active group. "Congratulations on winning your match today." Lyserg said.

"Thanks. We are both awesome for winning."

Lyserg stopped in his tracks for a moment, making Hao a bit concerned. He waited until everyone was a few more feet away before he started walking again. "So, today is Valentines day you know."

Hao nodded. "I know, I went all out my way to get you those flowers Chocolove ended up eating." He glared ahead of him at the boy. "And I got you that large box of chocolates that Horo ate most of." He glared at the second boy.

With a giggle, Lyserg looked down. "It's the thought that counts. And Joco is weird. Can't believe he ate those. But that's not my point. My parents are going to be out until very early morning. They aren't even there now." Hao looked to Lyserg who was still looking down. "Do you want to come over?"

A smile began to spread across Hao's face as he heard the words. "Yes."

*****  
A/N: REVIEW!


	8. Love

A/N: OKAY LADIES AND GENTS...whoever reads this...any who! So this is my FIRST ever attempt at writing...sexual, I guess. Yes, this is a sex chapter. It has it. I did it. I can't believe it. Not tooooo much. But it's there. ANY WHO! I hope you all enjoy! Thanks for all the lovely reviews! Thanks to my BETA Udyjay! And I seem to always forget this:

DISCLAIMER: I don't own nothing. K? K.

Anyways, short chapter. I think. REVIEW! I'll shut up now.

0o0o0o

The two males walked into the empty house quietly, as though someone was there that might catch them. Despite the closeness they had while going to the house, they were far apart now, hands shoved in pockets, feet swaying. They knew what they were up to. Lyserg closed the door behind him and rested his back against it. He looked to Hao who was watching him from the first step. Up those steps was his room. In that room was his bed. Lyserg took an involuntary gulp and deep breath.

Hao stepped over to Lyserg and grabbed his hands in his own. He stared deep into his eyes and smiled. He gave him a small kiss on the cheek and squeezed his hands a bit. "We don't have to do this. We could just lie together. Watch some movies."

Lyserg looked at the taller male. He understood that Hao was willing to wait for him. No matter how long. Those eyes told him everything. And it made him want to go through with Plan A all the more. He shook his head slightly and smiled. "I want to." With that, he grasped one of Hao's hands and led him upstairs.

They walked into the room together. Lyserg closed the door and locked it, just as a safety precaution. He then turned to Hao who quickly took him into his arms and kissed him. Hao could feel that this kiss was different from all the others. There was hidden passion in it that was simply bursting with anticipation. Hao leaned more into the kiss, feeling his own hidden passion coming forth. He unexpectedly pinned Lyserg against the door, holding his wrist above his head as they continued to kiss. Lyserg gave a small moan when Hao pressed their bodies together. With no space between them, it seemed to get hotter by the second.

Hao couldn't help a shiver that went down his spin when he heard the smaller boy moan. That sound really heated things up for him, and he wanted to hear more. He held both wrists in one hand and let his other begin to explore the rest of Lyserg's body. His hand slipped under Lyserg's shirt; He was surprised how warm the other's skin was against his hand. Sure they had made out before and sometimes Hao felt around, but this time it all just seemed different. Hao continued to caress the boy's chest and stomach before he moved his hand lower. As he attempted to unbuckle the belt, Lyserg placed his hand on Hao's and stopped him. Looking up in confusion, Hao quickly stopped. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." Lyserg said, hoping to reassure him. "It's just, we aren't exactly prepared."

It took a few seconds, but Hao finally caught on to what Lyserg was saying. He smiled to himself and laughed a bit. "Hey, at least you can't get pregnant!"

Lyserg slapped Hao's arm lightly and laughed. "That's beside the point Hao! It's my first time. I'd still rather have protection."

Hao thought it over for another moment. He nodded and then pulled away. "Well," he began, crossing his arms, "we can borrow your parents stuff."

With widened eyes, Lyserg looked to the door and back at Hao. "Okay." They rushed open the door and half ran down the hallway to his parents room. Lyserg opened the door quietly and took a step in. He looked around and took another step. Hao walked in passed him, free as a bird. "Wait Hao! Don't touch anything! Be careful!"

Hao looked at him and rolled his eyes. "There's no one here! And besides, you forget who you are talking to. I can take one look at this room, leave, you can rearrange it, and I can put everything back exactly the way it was." He smiled at the smaller boy who crossed his arms.

"In other words, you're a thief." Lyserg questioned.

"Well…yeah." Hao smiled brighter and began looking around. "Okay, based on your parents, the sex utensils should be over here." Hao went to the side table and opened the bottom drawer. He moved a few things around and then smiled. "I found it! Wow, who would have thought your parents use some of these. But I won't touch those."

Lyserg shook his head. "I don't want to know what my parents use! Can we just get what we need and go?"

With a small laugh, Hao grabbed a few things and put it in his pocket. "Alright sweetheart. Let's go." They headed back to the room and locked the door once more. Hao sat on the bed and looked at the small digital clock on the bedside table. "It's only ten o'clock. When are your parents supposed to be home?"

"Probably around four in the morning." Lyserg answered, sitting next to him.

With a nod of his head, Hao dug into his pocket and took out what he took from the room. "So, I have some condoms, just in case one breaks. They make these things cheap. And I found some lubrication." He paused for a moment as he placed everything back in his pocket. "But I have to tell you, they had some other good things there."

"Hao!" Lyserg quickly interrupted. "Still don't want to know what my parents use!"

They both paused and laughed together. Hao took Lyserg's hand and brought it up to his lips. He placed a light kiss on it. Then he kissed more up his hand, to his arm, until he reached his neck. Hao kissed there for a while, knowing his mark would appear. With each kiss, he felt Lyserg shiver, both their skin beginning to heat up once more. Finally, Hao claimed his lips.

Lyserg brought his hands up behind Hao's neck to deepen the kiss. He then ran his hands through those long locks of hair that he loved. Hao's hair was soft against his hand. Lyserg loved the feel of it, so he continued to grasp it in his fist as they kissed.

After a short while, Hao pushed the blanket aside and laid Lyserg down, never breaking contact with the other. They finally broke contact when they discarded their shirts, tossing them wherever in the room. It didn't matter. Contact was reconnected quickly. By this time, things were so heated, hands roamed everywhere, that Hao couldn't hold himself back much longer. He knew this was Lyserg's first time ever, and this was his own first time with a male, but he had sex before. He knew the feelings that were experienced throughout it. Hao wanted to feel those feelings with Lyserg. Now.

Hao reached down and began unbuckling Lyserg's belt, glad when it opened with ease. He began fighting with the button and zipper. To keep Lyserg calm and unaware of the pants coming off, he continued to kiss in new found places he knew made Lyserg feel pleasure. When he finally got the pants undone and moved them down to his feet, he moved to kiss Lyserg's lips as he slipped his hand under the boys boxers. Lyserg gasped as Hao wrapped his hand around his growing erection. As he slowly began moving his hand up and down the length, he moved to nibble on Lyserg's neck and shoulder. He wanted to hear the boy moan as he was touched for the very first time.

Lyserg's hands grabbed tightly on Hao's back as his breathing quickened. He couldn't help but let out soft moans. After each moan, he noticed Hao would give him faster and harder strokes. He bit his lip as he bucked his hips into Hao's hand. Lyserg knew he would be finishing soon. He felt that surge in his stomach, the heat rising, the growing pleasure. "H-Hao." He managed to mutter.

With a small smile, Hao continued to pump Lyserg's member, wanting him to climax before they take any more steps further. He bit down hard on Lyserg's shoulder, causing the boy to moan loudly as he reached his end. Hao smiled as he brought his hand up to his lips and licked the substance while Lyserg caught his breath. Hao nodded and looked to Lyserg. "They're right, it does taste good." He giggled.

Shaking his head, Lyserg laughed. "Hao that's nasty!"

"Whatever." He reclaimed the boys lips. "Are you ready for the next step?"

Taking a shaky deep breath, Lyserg nodded his head. "Yes."

Hao smiled, stroking Lyserg's cheek softly. He kissed Lyserg tenderly, lovingly. Hao smiled to himself when he felt Lyserg undoing his pants for him. Once they were undone, Hao pulled away to kick them off and take Lyserg's off which were at his ankles. He moved to lay above Lyserg, the heat from their bodies emitting, making Hao all the more anxious to take Lyserg here and now.

Lyserg pulled Hao into a deep kiss, causing both their minds to focus on the sheer pleasure they feel. Hao pressed his body against Lyserg's, making the smaller boy moan into the kiss. Hao knew Lyserg would get another erection, which made him happy. Coming just a little back to his senses, Hao pulled away and looked to his pants discarded on the floor. "Everything is still in my pocket."

As he made to reach for them, Lyserg pulled him back and shook his head. "I don't care. Can we just keep going?"

Hao smiled. He liked this side of Lyserg. Forgetting about the things in the pants, he asked Lyserg to suck on his fingers. The feeling of that alone made Hao's head spin with sweet pleasure. He claimed Lyserg's lips once more as he moved his hand down and removed both their boxers. Placing himself between Lyserg's legs, he slowly inserted one finger, feeling Lyserg's hands once more tightening on his back. Hao gingerly kissed Lyserg's face, neck, shoulders, and chest as he inserted another finger.

For a moment, Lyserg whimpered in pain, but after the third finger, it was replaced by soft pants of pleasure. Hao continued to motion his fingers until Lyserg was once more fully erected. He pulled out his fingers and looked up at Lyserg who nodded. Taking a deep breath, Hao pushed his own erect member into the smaller boy who squeezed Hao's shoulders, eyes shut tight. Once he was fully in, Hao brushed some of Lyserg's hair away from his eyes. "Are you okay?" Hao asked.

Lyserg nodded. "Just give me a minute." He said rather breathless. Taking a few deep breaths, he nodded once more. "Move. Please." Hao obeyed and began moving slowly at first. He claimed Lyserg's lips who kissed at him hungrily. He returned the passion. Lyserg drew his legs up, wrapping them around Hao's waist, pulling him closer and deeper. He let out a few moans which got Hao wanting to go faster, but he tried to control himself. Lyserg knew this, and even for his first time, he wanted more. "H-Hao. Faster." He pleaded.

With a sigh of relief, Hao began going faster. Hao let out a moan of his own, making Lyserg smile to himself at the sound. "Harder." He requested. Hao was all too willing to oblige.

Hao felt himself reaching his own end. Lyserg's tight walls squeezed around his member with every insertion. It all felt so good. Too good. He wrapped his hand around Lyserg's member and began stroking it in the same pattern. "Lyserg." He huffed. "I-I'm going…to c-come."

Lyserg nodded. "Me too." He said quickly. "F-faster."

Hao raised his speed as well as his strokes on Lyserg's member. Within the next minute, they both reached their peak, coming at the same time. Hao laid on top of Lyserg, panting as he tried to catch his breath. Lyserg panted as well, he brought his hand up and played with Hao's hair. After a few minutes of laying on top of Lyserg, Hao rolled off of him to lay by his side. He pulled Lyserg into his arms and kissed him on his forehead. "I love you." He whispered into his ear.

Lyserg smiled as he pressed his back against Hao and pulled the covers over them. "I love you too." He said. He shut off the lamp on the side table, engulfing them in complete darkness.

"Happy Valentine's day, Lyserg." Hao whispered.

Lyserg smiled to himself. "Happy Valentine's day." Together, they fell asleep.


	9. Decisions

A/N: HELLO EVERYONE! Okay, so this chapter is REALLY short and I didn't even run it past my BETA Udyjay so my apologies ahead of time. But I am at a laptop for a little bit of time and I WILL get this out for you all too read! I hope you enjoy it, despite how tiny it is. LOVE YOU ALL!

0o0o0o

School had been like always after Valentines day, which Hao decided was the best night of his life. He of course had told his brother about the experience just as Yoh had done with his first time with Anna. Hao trusted Yoh to keep things on the down low. Though of course Yoh told Anna, who told Jun, who told Ren, who told Horo, who told Chocolove, who told everyone. So the next day at school was a swarm of eyes on the couple. Lyserg was glad at this moment that many feared Hao, so there were no rude remarks thrown at them. No one dared to make fun of the two and Hao's friends had even taken him out to celebrate.

Homeroom lasted a full hour during the month of March so the students will get time to look into the college books and begin picking which ones they wished to attend. Minnie demanded this be done in silence so no one would pick a college simply because their friends or siblings were wishing to attend it as well. Hao stared at the three college listing books on his desk, all of them open to random pages. He did begin to think he'd like to go to college. Though he knew that sadly with his record, he'd have a hard time even getting into the lowest colleges. His brother had a better chance at getting into a good school despite his sleeping habits. Manta was well on his way to some Ivy League and Anna had just as good a chance. Ren was at the top of the list along with Lyserg. Horo and Chocolove just might be where Hao is now.

All the talk of college made Hao's head hurt. He was grateful when the bell finally rang for lunch after his English class. Rushing to his locker, he discarded the heavy text books and college books and half ran for the lunch room. He was the first one there so he grabbed a tray of crap food and sat down. Everyone else began to arrive, sitting all around him.

Horo tossed his tray aside in aggravation. "I hate my homeroom teacher! He says I'm not even going to get into college so I shouldn't bother trying!" He crossed his arms and laid his head heavily on Ren's shoulder who shrugged him off.

Hao laughed. "You're not the only one. Though my homeroom teacher told me to apply anyways."

Ren looked around the table. "What colleges have you all thought of applying too?" Everyone went around and spoke their main interest. "As I thought, not one the same."

Smiling and pushing his tray aside, Yoh leaned in and patted his friend on the shoulder. "Come on Ren, cheer up! Even if we all go to different colleges, we'll all still be close friends."

"But," Lyserg began, his eyes never looking into anyone else, "what if we are too far? What if our years of attendance for our career choices aren't the same?"

At this the table was quite. Yoh still smiled. "Everything will work out. After all, we can't always follow each other, can we?" He paused as everyone's eyes were focused on him. "That doesn't mean we won't be life long friends."

The conversation dropped when Chocolove spat milk out of his nose on purpose to ease the tension. Hao looked around the table. Not only was his brother already thinking of a different school to attend, but so was Lyserg. Was he going to lose his brother and his boyfriend? His friends who he's grown to be quite fond of. He felt the sudden emptiness and loneliness in the pit of his stomach. No one would like that feeling, and at the moment Hao hated it. He sat quietly, trying not to show any signs of his worry. What college would he attend if any would even take him?

Ren was quite as well. Thinking of the same separation. Horo had been his boyfriend for as long as he can remember. His only boyfriend at that. And he loved hiim with all his heart. But he knew there was no way Horo would get into the college he wished to attend. Would he leave Horo for four years, only to be seen on holidays and vacations?

Time seemed to speed up for everyone. There wasn't much time to make these life changing decisions. High school was soon coming to an end.

0o0o0o

A/N: AGAIN, sorry for the shortness! Please review!


	10. Ready, Study, Test

A/N: OMG HIII! I can't apologies enough for not updating in a loooooong time. Seriously its been a month. I have to thank my beta Udyjay for helping me post! I will admit I have had immensely bad writers block with this story. Blame Marvel. It's all their fault. I've watched X-Men First Class one too many times. But I am getting back on track with this story! There isn't much more to go! Possibly another three chapters before it ends. Thanks for sticking around with me everyone! Hope you enjoy this chapter, cause it's all for YOU!

By the way, APOLOGIES FOR TYPOS! I didn't get to get this chapter to my beta. She's gonna be so mad at me for these ridiculous typos. Anyways, read on!

0o0o0o

March and April were full of exams and applications. Classes soon became hangouts for teachers who finished their courses two months ahead of schedule and others were an hour crammed with studying. Hao was shocked to find himself asking Manta for every possible way to help him study for the upcoming finals. He figured if he could pass the finals with high scores, not only will he get his credit for the class and graduate, but if he applied to a college, they will notice the change in his grades. Cursing himself a million times for past mistakes, Hao used the scare of losing Lyserg as a motivation to do better.

Yoh was right to certain extents. Even though they have their eyes on different colleges they will all still be friends. But being distant for long periods of times can change people. Just as much as they will all meet new people. Hao was most of all nervous. High school is a fun time. He has his friends, he pulls pranks, gets detention, etc. In college its a lot different. There is no in-school suspension. There is no pride in being the bad student in school. And there certainly was no kidding around. Grades mattered. You were going to school and paying for it.

Hao sighed as he closed the college list book and looked out the window. It was just the beginning of the day and homeroom would end in fifteen minutes. Miine however began urging everyone to start picking and applying to colleges. But Hao wanted to wait until after his finals to apply. He had a few choices, selfishly choosing schools that were only an hour or less away from Lyserg's first choice. There was no doubt in his mind Lyserg would get into the college of his choice. His grades were almost perfect, his attendance was perfect, and who wouldn't want that adorable boy in their school?

Looking around the classroom, everyone was hard at work either filling out applications or cramming for their examination in their next class. Except Yoh who was knocked out. Hao giggled to himself. His brother never changed. Deciding not to let the next thirteen minutes go to waste, he took out his notes which Manta copied for him and began studying. His first exam was first period. English wasn't too hard for him. Despite his mischievous ways, Hao did read. He had a few books in his room as far back as Shakespeare which he understood. Though his spelling wasn't all that great, he was a great writer. Always able to get his point across in an essay when he actually did it. All he needed to really do was know the definitions to the full years vocabulary words, understand all the books they've read that year, and use rhetorical terms in the essay portion of the exam. Hao looked out the window once more and sighed. "I'm so dead." He whispered to himself.

The bell rang loudly in his ears and he packed everything back into his book bag. Walking up to Miine's desk, he placed his folder of applications on her desk and headed for the door. "Um, Hao." Miine called after him.

He stopped just short of the door and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes and turned to face her. To make everything seem okay Hao even smiled at her. "Yes madam?" His voice had no indication of his nervousness for his upcoming exam which he applauded himself for.

Miine motioned her hand and he walked over to her. "You still haven't filled any applications out." She held up his empty folder and then dropped it on her desk. "What's going on?" Miine folded her hands under her chin and stared at him as other students put their folders on her desk.

Hao shifted his bag onto his left shoulder and shrugged. "Haven't found the right one yet."

Miine nodded. "Do you at least have options?" Hao shook his head. "Well, during lunch me and you can sit down and look some over."

Nodding Hao took a step to the door. "I've got a final in two minutes. See you during lunch."

0o0o0o

Hao took his seat next to Chocolove, the only class he had with his friend. They looked over each others notes, correcting each other and testing one another. When the door opened, Hao sank in his chair and closed his eyes. Marco stood at the entrance, pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. "Hao, you are not allowed to take your final here." Marco said, causing Hao to look at him in confusion. "We don't want you cheating."

Cursing under his breath, Hao gathered his belongings, wished Chocolove good luck and then followed Marco out the room. He kept his distance between himself and the principle who he loathed. "Where do I take my test? Detention hall?" Hao asked, keeping his gaze straight ahead.

Marco laughed and shook his head. "No, there are students in there taking their exams as well. You will take your test in my office." Hao unconsciously stopped walking. Marco looked back when he realized the student was no longer at his side. "Or you could not take it at all and fail." He smiled that smile he knew set Hao on edge.

Taking a few deep breaths Hao began walking again. Once in the principles office he took his usual seat and took out a pencil. Marco placed the exam in front of Hao and then sat at his desk. When the bell gave its final ring, Marco looked up at Hao and smiled. "Begin."

The beginning of the test was multiple choice based on the vocabulary. Hao was glad he studied these not more than five minutes ago, they were left fresh in his mind. Answering quickly he soon rounded the third page of the exam. These multiple choices were based on one book they read, which to Hao's relief was the only book he had actually read. He breezed through those questions and got up to the short answer portion. Looking at the time, it had only been eleven minutes. He was doing so well on time that he shocked himself. This gave him plenty of time to work on the three essays he had to complete. Focusing strongly on the exam, he jumped when he heard Marco right next to him ask him something. Hao looked up at the man. "Excuse me?" He asked.

Marco leaned down to desk level and pointed to the test. "Do you really think you're going to pass this?" He asked in a mocking tone, obviously trying to anger the student.

Rolling his eyes, Hao set to answering the short answer question, trying to keep his thoughts together. "If you'll excuse me, I have an exam to pass." Hao said as his pen raced across the page.

Standing up Marco retreated to his desk. He tapped his pencil against his desk loudly, the sound echoed around the quiet room. "Even if you do pass, which I doubt, you'll never make it anywhere." There was a hint of amusement in his tone.

Hao stopped writing and slowly looked up at the principle. He had that smile on, the pencil still tapping against the desk. "That is not for you to decide." Hao tried to speak as calmly as possible, but even he heard the betrayed anger in his voice. Looking back down he tried to gather his previous thoughts and continued to answer the questions.

Soon enough he was up to the essay portion. By the middle of the second essay his hand was hurting and his mind was starting to wander. Marco continued to make sly comments, but Hao ignored them much to his pride. Realizing he couldn't distract the student any further, Marco began typing on his computer. It wasn't until Hao was almost done with his third and final essay which would complete the exam, did Marco begin his distracting taunts again. "Five minutes left." He had said. "Sadly you won't get a chance to review your work. So every mistake will still be there."

As he continued the countdown, Hao brought every thought together and finished his exam just as the bell rang. Taking his test, he ran out of the room, not trusting Marco to hand it to the teacher, he would do it himself. Luckily the next class he was able to relax. Entering the classroom he slumped into his seat and closed his eyes. "Finished on time?" He heard Yoh ask him. When he nodded Yoh gave a sigh of relief. "Good, so did I."

"Good, now relax." Hao said, leaning his head back.

Yoh took his seat next to his brother and also slumped in his chair. Taking the same position as his brother, he closed his eyes and immediately began to doze off. A clear of a throat next to him made him sit up abruptly and smile. "Hi Anna." He said, halfway through yawning.

Anna rolled her eyes and tossed his bag onto his desk. "Start studying for your next examination." She demanded, taking her seat behind Hao. Smacking his to wake him, she took out her own books. "You too Hao."

With an angry grumble, Hao sat up and looked through his bag. Yoh dumped the contents of his bag onto his desk and sighed. "But Anna, I don't have another test until tomorrow." He looked to her and then back at his own work. "Nevermind."

Anna poked Hao with her pen. "Did you finish it?" She asked, sounding as though she didn't even care.

He nodded at her and yawned. "Yep. It was actually a lot easier than I thought. Except Marco kept trying to purposely distract me."

"Asshole." Anna scuffed.

Yoh rolled his eyes and leaned back in his seat. "That man will try anything to ruin your chances at graduating. Why was he in your classroom anyways."

Hao shook his head. "He wasn't. I have to take all my finals in his office. He thinks I'll cheat. It doesn't bother me, I get to focus. Except when he talks and is right over my shoulder." Hao held up a pencil. "His pencil tapping won't be a problem anymore though." He gave a sly smile.

"That's his isn't it?" Anna asked, giving a smirk of her own.

Nodding, Hao through it back in his bag and looked at the time. "Hey, is the science class having their finals today?" He asked.

Yoh shook his head and tapped his book. "Tomorrow. That's the one I'm studying for."

Standing up, Hao shrugged his bag over his shoulder. "I'm gonna hang out there then. Lyserg, Ren, and Manta have that class right now."

Jumping out of his seat, Yoh gathered his belongings. "Me too!" He turned to Anna with a nervous smile. "Ren can help me study for the test."

Anna stood and nodded. "Then I'm coming as well. Short shit can help me with my math."

They exited the classroom with the teacher not giving a care about their leaving. Walking down the hall they met up with Horo who was also heading towards the science classroom. Cebin Mendel, the science teacher, looked up as the students entered the classroom and rolled his eyes. "What do you all want? Think this is a hang out?" He crossed his arms and walked over to stand in front of them.

Smiling, Hao patted the teachers shoulder and looked around. "Cebin, there is nothing going on in this class. Face it, its a hangout." Walking around the teacher he made his way to sit on Lyserg's desk, throwing his bag on the floor and smiling even brighter. "Hey there sexy."

Lyserg rolled his eyes and pulled his books from under Hao's leg. "Hey babe." He hadn't looked up when he spoke, annoying Hao. Hao took his books into his hands and tossed them to the desk in front of him where Manta sat trying to help Anna, very nervously. Lyserg crossed his arms and sighed. "What is it Hao?"

"Take a break." Hao demanded.

"I have a final today that I must pass." Lyserg stated, arms still crossed.

Hao took his hands in his own. "Mommy and daddy making you get an A on all of the finals."

"As a matter of fact...yes." Lyserg wrapped his arms around Hao's waist and sighed. "It's so stressful, Hao."

Running his fingers through his the smaller males hair, he giggled. "Don't worry love. I believe you can do it." The smiled at each other and shared a pleasant kiss.

0o0o0o

Gym class was officially a hangout. Chris didn't care to make them work out while many were chewing their nails off in nervousness of an upcoming final exam. Instead he threw the basketballs out onto the field and whoever grabbed it got to use it for the full period. Since the weather had warmed up, most of the students sat on the grass outside or on the bleachers. Hao and his group sat on the grass, some studying, some sleeping. Horo and Chocolove were sprawled out on the grass snoring loudly. Yoh rested his head on Anna's lap, hands folded on his stomach and closed his eyes. Lyserg and Ren both had their advanced English text next class, so they had their noses cramped in books.

Hao yawned a few times himself but kept his nose in his math textbook. He had to take this test next class and already he felt the butterflies in his stomach. He already sucked at anything mathematical but now he'd have to try and get an A on this exam with Marco taunting him. Looking up to the sky with angry eyes, Hao muttered something under his breath. Lyserg looked to Hao with a questioning face. "Everything okay love?" He asked.

Looking at Lyserg, Hao smiled and nodded. Those eyes always helped him calm down from whatever annoyance or anger he was feeling. "Just asking the big man if he was throwing karma in my face." Hao tapped his pencil against the pages of the textbook and sighed.

Lyserg smiled at him and rested his head on the others shoulder. "You'll do fine Hao. You know more than you give yourself credit for." He tried to encourage Hao like he had done for him earlier that day in science class, but he didn't know if Hao was easy to encourage. With that strong wall of defense that he only let's go of when they are alone, he doubted it.

The bell rang in the distance and everyone gathered their belongings getting ready for whatever finals awaited them.


	11. Proposal Changes

Udyjay here, just uploading another waited for chapter for all you lovely readers. Professor Nef says she loves you all and appreciates all the encouragement. Again, without you, there wouldn't be such great content! She'd just spoil me with her lovely writings. Enjoy the chapter!

0o0o0o

Saturday morning arrived with birds chirping, sun shining, and no alarm clock to ring at Hao's bedside table. He was thankful for that. The house was quiet for the most part, but the smell coming from the kitchen managed to tug at his stomach. Pulling the covers over his head, Hao began drifting off into sleep when he heard footsteps. These footsteps were hurried, loud, and familiar. These footsteps happened on this day every single year for as long as he could remember. Smothering his face into the pillow, there was no care for a knock on the door. The perpetrator flung the door open and hurriedly jumped onto the bed to lay alongside Hao. Not even looking up, Hao grunted and turned the opposite direction. "Yoh, get off of my bed and out of my room!" He yelled.

Throwing the sheets over his head to be with his brother, Yoh rested his head on the pillow and took Hao's hand. "Never!" He whispered into a smile.

Turning to face his twin, Hao smiled and closed his fingers around the others hand. "Remember when we were little and you would get scared after watching Barney, because he scared you, you slept in my bed and held my hand-"

"Until I fell asleep." Yoh finished for him and laughed. "I remember."

Laughing as well, Hao gave Yoh's hand a small squeeze. "And during thunderstorms."

"The first time we watched the Freddy Kruger movies." Yoh replied swiftly.

"First time we saw the Jason movies."

"Chucky."

"Michael Meyers."

Yoh laughed into the pillow. "Yeah, I guess I got scared a lot."

"You think?" Hao asked and giggled. "You even got scared with that book." Hao exclaimed. When Yoh just stared at him with a questioning gaze, he sighed and began to explain. "That kids book with the little kid in a costume. He takes a boat and meets these monsters."

Thinking it over, Yoh gasped. "Where The Wild Things Are?"

"Yes! That one!" The twins laughed together for a while until they heard a knock on the door to announce breakfast. Hao gave his brother's hand another squeeze. "Happy birthday bro."

Smiling wide, Yoh pulled his twin into a hug. "Happy birthday Hao!"

0o0o0o

Hao was heading over to his lovely boyfriends house by early afternoon. His mother had made him and his brother their routine birthday breakfast, waffles and ice cream, and then they began setting up for the upcoming party. Hao had received a very frantic phone call from Lyserg only minutes after breakfast and he found himself out of the house in less than a minute. Beats setting up the decor. That was his parents job. Always has been, always will be. It was bad enough in his opinion that he had to wear matching clothes with his brother, who was out with Anna getting a hair cut at the moment. Marching up to the door, Hao rang the bell, hoping to God that Lyserg answered the door and not one of his parents.

To his demise, Lyserg's father opened the door. One look at Hao and his eyes formed into a glare and his lips tugged at the ends into a frown. Hao smiled despite the awful look he was receiving from the older man. "Good afternoon sir. I was called over by your son." Hao offered his hand as he did every time.

Just like every time, the man turned on his heels, leaving the door open so Hao could let himself in, and called for his son to come downstairs. As Hao entered and closed the door, he heard the hurried footsteps down the stairs. He turned to greet his boyfriend as though he was just a friend like he always does when in front of the parents. But Lyserg jumped on Hao and pulled him into a suffocating embrace. Hao's back hit the door as he caught the smaller male in his arms.

Lyserg then did the most shocking thing. He grabbed Hao's face in his hands and pulled him into a long lingering kiss. This is not a normal thing Lyserg would do, least in the presence of others. Especially not his father. When he pulled away, he held up two fingers and smiled. "Two things! One, happy birthday!" He dropped one finger. "And two, look!" From his back pocket, Lyserg pulled out an envelope.

Hao took the envelope and pulled out the single sheet folded inside. He opened it and began reading out loud. "Dear Mr. Lyserg Diethel, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Harvard University. We look forward to having a straight A student such as yourself joining our law, government, and justice major on campus this coming fall semester." Hao stopped reading and looked to Lyserg. He didn't know how to feel about it. Of course he was happy that Lyserg got into his dream school. But that means he'd be gone for a long time. Even Hao knew he stood no chance getting into the same school as his boyfriend, let alone Harvard.

"So, what do you think?" Lyserg asked, practically hopping up and down with joy where he stood.

Hao forced a smile on and looked back down at the paper. "It's amazing! Congratulations Lyserg!" He was glad his voice didn't portray the lump he felt in his throat at the moment. He pulled Lyserg into a tight embrace. "I'm so happy for you." He half whispered.

Lyserg hugged him just as tightly. "Thank you! I'm so excited!"

When they broke apart, Hao opened the door and handed back the letter. "I've got to help my mom with some stuff. See you tonight?" When Lyserg nodded, Hao swirled on his heels and half ran down the block. When he was out of sight of where he had come from he stopped. Hao couldn't help but let that lump in his throat burst free and he began to sob. Changing direction, he ran his way to the last place he wanted to be, the school.

0o0o0o

Hao lay on the roof top on the hard rocks beneath him. Usually he didn't mind the rocks. They actually were pretty comfortable. But at this moment, he felt like he was sinking down into them with the weight of his emotions. For the first time, the rocks hurt him. They were not comfortable. Nothing seemed comfortable. Not even the weather was comfortable and it was the most beautiful day since spring had arrived. But at this moment, it felt cold and cloudy. Hao wiped away the tears that slipped from his eyes. He knew his eyes were red and puffed with all the tears he's been spilling.

Normally Hao didn't let things get to him. Everyone had spoken about moments like this over and over recently. But actually having it thrown in your face that your loved one was going far away, only to be seen on the holidays, hurt a lot. Lyserg would be in college for at least six years. The best Hao could do is a two year school to then transfer to a four year school if he's lucky. And then what? Hao would get a job behind a counter while Lyserg gets a job behind a desk. No matter how hard he seemed to try, he was just not good enough. Not to society, not to Lyserg's parents, not even to his own. They favored Yoh. He always knew this. So what was the point?

A soft melody began to play and Hao reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Looking at the screen, a picture of his brother showed. He clicked the green button and held the phone to his ear without saying anything. He could hear Yoh's voice on the other end sounding worried. "I'm okay Yoh. Just relaxing." He lied.

And Yoh knew it. Sighing into the receiver, Yoh took a moment before replying. "Come home. No matter what's going on, today is a day of celebration."

"You know," Hao began, not really paying attention to what his brother had just said, "I remember I couldn't wait to turn eighteen. That way no one could tell me what to do."

"Hao." Yoh said softly.

Hao sat up from the painful rocks. "I could leave and never come back if I wished."

"Hao!" Yoh raised his voice and Hao knew he had over done it. Yoh barley ever raised his voice. He had just hurt his brothers feelings. "Come home." This time, it was a demand rather than an offer.

Hanging up the phone, Hao laid back down onto the rocks. He'll go home, but not before a nap to clear his mind. But the nap never happened. The roof top door opened and Hao turned to see Lyserg standing before him. Shocked to see the male there, Hao bolted upright and wiped his face for any tear tracks. "Lyserg, what are you doing here?" He asked, angry that his voice was a bit hoarse which obviously meant he had been crying.

Lyserg came to sit at his side. "I could ask you the same question."

Without looking at him, Hao brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. "How did you know where I was?"

There was a moment's pause before Lyserg answered. "I followed you." Hao looked up at him this time. "You didn't seem like yourself when you left my house. So I followed you."

With a small nod, Hao looked up at the cloudless sky. "So now what?" He asked.

"You tell me what's troubling you." The smaller male replied as he placed his hand on the others knee in a supportive manner. "It's the college thing, isn't it?"

Hao did not answer right away. How was he supposed to tell his boyfriend that he was happy for him, but he was also upset at him? Sure he got into not only his dream school which happens to be the best school ever, but he's leaving him. If Lyserg goes away to that school, he'll be leaving him. Long distance relationships just don't work. And this whole internet stuff, it's just not the same. Thinking over his words, Hao couldn't find the nicest way to put it. He was just too angry for that. "You're leaving me." He said flatly.

Taken aback, Lyserg pulled his hand away from Hao's knee. He looked to the floor and furrowed his brows. "Is that what you think?" He asked. Lyserg could feel the anger building inside of him even before Hao answered his question.

"Yes." Hao's tone was just as flat as before.

Lyserg looked up at Hao and stood up, causing Hao to look up at him in question. "I think that's real shitty of you Hao." He burst. "It's really selfish! You knew all along that I wanted to go to college! And now that I get accepted into the best law school, you want to pull this?" He couldn't help but pace back and forth.

Standing as well, Hao crossed his arms. "No, your parents wanted you to go to college no matter what. And you just follow them."

Stopping his pacing right in front of Hao, Lyserg couldn't stop himself from what he was about to do. He balled his hand up into a fist and brought it to meet with Hao's jaw. The second he had hit his boyfriend, he regretted it. But he stood his ground. He was too shocked to move. Hao was also shocked. Never in his life did he think he would be receiving a punch from the boy who stood in front of him now. Unable to help it, he smiled. He looked to Lyserg with a smile on, arms falling to his sides. Lyserg was on the verge of tears and he wrapped his arms around the other, pulling him into a tight embrace. "I'm so sorry!" He practically yelled as he began to sob.

Hao wrapped his arms around the other and sighed. "No Lyserg, I'm sorry. You're right, I acted selfish." Hao sighed and began playing with the others hair. "I want you to go to that college. It's just you'll be far away for so long."

Looking up at him from where he stood, Lyserg placed his hand on Hao's cheek. "But that doesn't mean we can't try to be together. No matter how long it takes, my heart is set on being with you, Hao." He lightly kissed Hao's lips and then rested his head on Hao's chest.

Still playing with Lyserg's hair, Hao thought of an idea. "Then marry me."

Lyserg pulled away instantly, shock clearly on his face. "What?" He asked a little too loud.

Hao smiled at the smaller male. "My heart is only for you Lyserg. My heart, my body, and my soul. No matter how long you are away at college, I will wait for you." Hao took Lyserg's hands in his own. "Do you feel the same way?" He asked, eyes gleaming.

There was nothing to think about. Hao had said exactly what Lyserg felt. "Yes, of course I do." He said barely above a whisper.

"Then marry me." Hao whispered just soft and loving enough for Lyserg to hear him. He looked around at the roof top and smiled. "This place has been my sanctuary for years. I ran to this place in times of need." He said, getting down on one knee as he still held Lyserg's hands. "But ever since I met you, I came to this place less and less. I had a reason to try. To do my work so I can get out of this hell hole and be with you." He lightly kissed his hand. "Only you. Lyserg, will you please, please, to ice cream please, marry me."

Unable to help the laugh that escaped him at that last part, Lyserg dropped to his knees and hugged Hao tightly. "Of course I will you drama queen!" They hugged each other and had a moments make-out session before Lyserg pulled away and stood up, pulling Hao with him. "Come on, we have a birthday to celebrate." He winked.

0o0o0o

Hao had apologized to his brother for his behavior on the phone. They hugged it off and started the party. All of their friends were there of course, but thanks to Horo and Chocolove the food was gone. But Keiko was used to having them eat everything that the second batch of food was now being displayed on the table. As the sun set, Mikihisa turned on the music and dimmed down the lights to set up the dance room. Even their grandparents were having a good time. It was the Halloween party all over again, minus the costumes.

By eleven at night it was time for the cake. They did it the same time every year and the twins blew out the candles in unison. Though they were twins, they liked different cakes. Hao favored chocolate while Yoh favored red velvet. Hao told his twin a million times that red velvet was just chocolate cake with food coloring. But he refused to believe it. Either way Keiko made half the cake chocolate and the other half red velvet. All vanilla frosted. So the guest got the privilege to choose a side or have a slice of both. Ren was just happy there was enough milk around to down the cake with. Everyone else likes to drink soda.

After the cake they opened gifts and as set routine, they usually party until about three in the morning. Then everyone sleeps over. But right after gifts, Hao stood up and called for everyone's attention. "Family and friends. Three very important things have come up today." He looked to Yoh and smiled. "First a happy eighteenth birthday to my brother."

"Back at you bro!" Yoh said, smiling and raising his can of coke.

Hao winked at him and continued speaking. "Second, congratulations to Lyserg who got his acceptance letter from Harvard University today." At this everyone clapped and congratulated him. Once everyone had quieted down, Hao looked to his boyfriend who nodded and came to stand by his side. "And last but definitely not least. Lyserg and I realized that his going away to college affected us both emotionally. That we can not stand to live without the other. So, we're getting married."

There was a loud crash in the kitchen area as Keiko dropped the tray of dishes she had been carrying. She held onto her chest and steadied herself on the table before tears started bursting from her eyes. She held out her arms as she walked over to Hao. "My baby found true love at last!" She pulled him into her breath stealing hug and kissed his face. She then turned to Lyserg and did the same.

Mikihisa scratched the back of his head and gave his congratulations before grabbing a beer and leaving the area. Everyone gave their congratulations and then continued the party with a double celebration. Hao smiled at Lyserg. "That went well." He said, pulling the smaller male into his arms.

Lyserg sighed happily and grinned up at Hao. "Now we just have to tell my parents."

END


	12. Looking forward

A/N: So after the long wait (Udyjay's fault XD) here is the final chapter of this fic. I thank everyone who has read, stuck through, fav'd, and reviewed this fic. Its really because of YOU that this story has made it so far. Now, without further rambling, here is the conclusion to Wherever I Go.

* * *

"I think I'm gonna throw up." Hao said as Lyserg fixed his bow tie while standing on the porch to what Hao presumed would be his doom. "I can see it now, your crazy father lunging himself from the couch over the coffee table and to my neck." He said quickly while shifting on his heels.

Lyserg giggled inwardly and rolled his eyes. "We'll be fine. Stop moving."

Looking down at the handy work, Hao began ranting on his suited attire. "Why a bow tie and not a regular tie?"

"A regular tie says trying too hard." Lyserg said, patting Hao's shoulder as he finished fixing him up. "And bow ties are cool."

"You and your British TV. Things get into your head." Hao began dusting himself off a bit. "I'm only dressed like this cause it's your celebration tea party thing whatever."

Lyserg gave Hao a quick kiss before stepping over to the door. He stopped short of it and looked back at Hao. "You ready for this?" He asked a tad bit nervous.

Hao waved his hand as if nothing in the world was wrong. "I can manage tea for one day."

Rolling his eyes once more, Lyserg stepped back over to Hao and took his hands in his own. "I'm not talking about the tea and I know you know that. I'm talking about telling my parents of our engagement."

"Oh that." Hao said nonchalantly. "Lyserg I'll never be ready for that. So let's do it now."

With a nod, Lyserg took out his keys and opened the door. He walked in first with Hao close behind. They were quiet, as if on a mission of great secrets. Hao felt silly. He'd never been this nervous in his life. Not even his and Lyserg's first night in bed together had been this nerve wracking. If he could just pull back a little of his old self, this might be a lot easier to deal with. But sadly that part of him was gone. Lyserg had made sure of that; unintentionally of course. The other male had no way of knowing what he did to Hao's heart. How much he made things matter.

And this here was just another way of ensuring Lyserg would be his forever. Even though he had proposed and Lyserg said yes, there was no telling if his parents were going to allow it. In truth, Hao expected a firm scary 'over my dead body' speech to come along with the announcement. Which they were going to bring up over tea. Or at least attempt to bring up.

They walked through the house together until they came to the door which led to the backyard. There was a table set up for four people. Teacups, the bowls of sugar and jam, and small cucumber sandwiches filled the table. Hao thought it looked like a whole rich movie scene. As if on cue, Lyserg's mother walked out into the sunlight carrying the pot of hot water. "Oh! You're both here! Good." She made her way over to the table and waved them both over. "Hao you look dashing."

Seeing how her voice held no hint of sarcasm, Hao smiled and even blushed a bit. "Thank you ma'am. You're looking very pretty." He commented in return. It was true; she had on a white and pink flowered sleeveless dress. This was the weather for such attire. Hao's closed button up made it very warm, and with the bowtie holding it in place, there was no chance to loosen it up.

The boys sat down together, not touching anything while they waited for his father to arrive. But as the minutes passed, Mrs. Diethyl excused herself to collect her husband. Once she was out of ear shot, Hao sighed and rested his head on the table. Lyserg patted his back in comfort, knowing he was a nervous wreck. "It'll be ok Hao." He said, trying to comfort him.

Hao looked up at his boyfriend and then toward the house. "He's probably sharpening the knife now. Tying the noose. Barreling the gun."

With a laugh, Lyserg pulled Hao in for a kiss, hoping that it would relax him just a bit. For some reason even he didn't know, Lyserg was not nervous of this meeting. Instead he was happy and impatiently waiting to tell his parents the news. The fantastic news at that. "Just be yourself." He told him in a soft tone.

They heard shuffling in the grass and both turned to see Lyserg's mother and father approaching the table. After the proper greetings, they all sat down and were served tea by Mrs. Diethyl. "Sorry for being late." Mr. Diethyl said, a small edge to his tone. "I had an important phone call."

"It's alright." Lyserg said with a smile on.

A few minutes of conversation passed while Hao munched slowly on a cucumber sandwich. He hated cucumber sandwiches, and he hated tea. The only good thing on the table to him was the jam. But at this point, he was so nervous and trying not to seem so that he shoved sandwich after sandwich in his mouth and gulped down the tea. He was most unhappy when the attention was turned in his direction, fearing his voice would show every sign of fright he felt. "I'm sorry?" He asked, now realizing he had no idea what anyone was talking about.

Mr. Diethyl set his tea down and picked up a sandwich. "Your schooling, how is that going?" He asked.

"Oh, good." Hao took a small sip of his tea. "I've gotten all my grades up. Now I'm just waiting for my scores on the test we recently took."

Lyserg nodded. "I'm waiting for those as well."

Mr. Diethyl picked his cup back up and smirked. "Well, I'd love to know your scores when they come in." Hao nodded quickly and shoved another sandwich in his mouth. "So, what is the meaning of this?" Mr. Diethyl asked patiently.

The air seemed to grow hotter by the second and Hao could bear the bowtie no more. He loosened it and unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt. No more tea or cucumber sandwiches or he was sure to regurgitate all over this lovely table display. It's as if he heard the words a million miles away. "There's some great news." Lyserg said, taking hold of Hao's hand.

If his face wasn't visibly green then he was imagining it as he stared down at his and Lyserg's intertwined fingers. Taking in a very deep breath, Hao tried his best to pull himself back from those million miles. The two adults sat in front of them, watching them and waiting expectantly for whatever it is Lyserg was about to say. He mentioned how nothing will affect him going to college. And that this is a decision they made together as adults. "We're getting married." Lyserg was prominent in his words. Stronger than Hao had ever heard him.

It did little to ease the rising bile in his throat. Taking another deep breath, Hao tried to stop his head from spinning as he braced himself for what he thought would be Mr. Diethyl launching over the table to choke Hao to death. But nothing happened. As if he didn't feel sick enough, the time passing was torture. Lyserg gave Hao's hand a soft squeeze, trying to pass on the encouragement. "I made the proposal." Hao spoke, though the words sounded nothing of his own. How did he even dare to speak?

Mrs. Diethyl cleared her throat and smiled at her son. "Well, is that really what you want dear?" There was a hint of hope that Lyserg would turn the situation into something they would be more comfortable supporting. But when Lyserg nodded, her features fell for a brief moment before she took in a breath and smiled. "If that's what you're happy with." She stood and made her way around the table to give both of them a hug.

Hao flinched a bit at first, but when she drew him in for a hug, he relaxed in its warmth. When she grabbed onto his shoulders, he smiled at her. "Thank you." He said with more confidence then he's had all night.

She pointed a finger at him and put on a serious face. "You take care of my boy. I'm happy he's happy. But this world is a dangerous place for…" She trailed off and Hao nodded his head in understanding.

Mr. Diethyl then stood and walked around the table. He looked down at the ground for a few moments before holding his head high and back straight. "Sadly, you're both at the age where I cannot say no. But know that I am not happy with this. You shame me, Lyserg. And you make a fool of me, Asakura." With that he turned on his heels and retreated back into the house.

Lyserg patted Hao's shoulder and smiled softly. "He'll get over it." He reassured.

Hao took Lyserg's hand in his own and brought it up to his lips. "Sure he won't show up at the 'I do's' with a machine gun?"

"Hao!" Lyserg slapped the others shoulder playfully.

Mrs. Diethyl patted them both on the heads as she looked to the house. "It will take him time, no doubt about that. He refuses to see past the aspect that you are both the same sex. But Hao is a good chap." She smiled at him and then headed into the house as well.

Hao wrapped his arms around Lyserg's waist and sighed. "I'm gonna have to live with that God awful British accent for the rest of my life."

"You love it." Lyserg laughed as he wrapped his arms around the taller male's neck, pulling him down until their lips met.

0o0o0o

The day was hot, probably on one of its hottest days in the month of June so far. The streets were quiet seeing how it was only seven in the morning. But no one was asleep at such a time since today was to be a day of celebration. The senior class was going to be free today. Today was graduation. Hao sat at his desk in his room, tying his shoes and making sure there was no dust on his black pants. He looked up to see the picture frames that stood on his desk. He smiled at the one of him, his brother, and all their friends on his, and his brothers, eighteenth birthday. The one next to it was of him and his twin, frosting on their face from the cake, smiling at the camera. Then there were ones from just regular days of hanging out, even with the red stars. Many were pictures of the crew in many different restaurants, and one signed by their good friend Ryu when they went to his sushi bar to celebrate becoming the number one sushi bar in the world. His favorite picture however was placed in the middle of the frames in a shiny silver one. It was holding a picture of him and Lyserg during the winter in a park. Lyserg sat on the swing while Hao hugged him from behind, they smiled at the camera, cheeks red from being cold, but happy none-the-less. Hao jumped a bit when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in." He said loud enough for whoever it was to enter.

The door opened to reveal Yoh as he smiled sheepishly and entered the room. He walked over to where his brother sat and held up his shoes. "If you can put the laces right on these things, I'll tie your tie for you. Deal?" He asked. When his brother nodded and took the shoes, Yoh looked to the desk and at all the pictures. He picked up the one closet to him, containing the picture of all their friends, even the red stars, celebrating their birthday with them. His smile grew as he stared at the picture. "This was the best birthday ever." He said as he set the picture down. He looked to his brother as he took his shoes back, thanking him and sat on the floor to put them on.

Hao smiled as he looked at the picture. "You think that one was fun, wait until we turn twenty-one. Hey, you still owe me those pictures from Ren's birthday." He said, looking to his twin who was now standing and dusting himself off.

Hao handed Yoh the tie and he set off working to tie it. "Yeah, I'll give you those when you give me the ones from Lyserg's birthday." They shared a laugh as Yoh finished the tie and stood back. "Well bro, ready to go graduate?"

With that they left to room, cap and gown in hand as they made their way to the entrance where everyone else was waiting. Keiko immediately set off to grab her sons in a deathly hug. She cried and repeated how happy she was that they were graduating. When Anna came down the hall, she finally let her sons go to give the same abuse to her. When she finally let Anna go, she searched in her bag for a camera. This gave Yoh the chance to go up to Anna. He looked her up and down, admiring her knee length midnight blue dress and black high heel shoes. He gave her a quick peck kiss and smiled. "You look beautiful, Anna." He said, smiling even brighter when he noticed her blush a bit.

"And you look very handsome, Yoh." She complimented back.

Keiko yelled at the three of them to take a picture without the caps and gowns first to get a picture of the boys in their suits and Anna in her dress. Then she told them to put on their caps and gowns for a picture. After picture taking with everyone, she began crying again as they set out the house towards the school.

_In the following events after, Ren graduated top male of his class. Anna was top female. Horohoro barley scratched the surface, but with a positive attitude and a lot of devoted time, he managed to get enough credits to graduate. Chovolove suffered the same last minute fate. Manta was valedictorian and wrote a very long boring speech. Yoh shocked everyone by getting one of the highest diplomas for his test scores. No one knew he was even awake through any of them._

_Lyserg went on to get many awards for his outstanding grade point average. Although he wasn't first in class, he sure made an impression on the audience learning his name as he had to climb the stage many times to collect awards._

_Hao managed to pull through. Getting average grades on his test and making up enough work to get him leveled with the other seniors at the bottom of the list. Though he didn't care if he was at the lowest of the low in class standards. He did it. He graduated and laughed in Marco's face as he was forced to hand him his diploma. _

_Letters came in to everyone, both with good and bad news. Ren was accepted into his first college choice for a business major. Horohoro was accepted into the community college under undecided major. Chocolove got into the community college for a major in writing. Yoh was going to take the year off, but would soon go to the community college and possibly take up art. Anna was accepted into her top school for a journalism major. Lyserg was already accepted into his top choice, but more letters poured in, in hopes he would choose their school instead. Hao had yet to be accepted into any of the schools he applied for. Not even the community college. But he took up a job at the local café in hopes of saving up enough money to get Lyserg and himself the wedding bands they picked out together._

_The week before Lyserg left, the two signed the legal papers to verify them as a married couple. Both agreed on waiting for Lyserg's return to have the actual ceremony and reception. It would be something to look forward to._

The End.


End file.
